El sentimiento del amor verdadero
by Raquel16SesshxRin
Summary: Rin se siente desdicha al haberse enamorado de alguien que nunca se fijaría en ella. Pero no es la única, Kagome y Sango también pasarán por momentos complicados donde los amores de sus vidas son personas muy difíciles de alcanzar. / Parejas: SesshxRin, InuxKag, MirxSan
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Nueva gente**

Un grupo de cuatro amigas estaban sentadas en una mesa del bar al que frecuentaban bastante, para verse y pasar un buen rato juntas después de una semana llena de trabajo y estrés. Comentaban cosas que las hacían reír alegre y divertidamente menos una de ellas que estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos y de mal humor. Tenía el pelo largo hasta su cintura y oscuro como la noche, sus ojos grandes y expresivos eran de color marrón chocolate claro, y su piel era blanca y nívea. Se preguntaba una y otra vez porque le pasaba eso a ella; porque siempre tenía que salir mal parada cuando era la que más daba hacia los demás. Entre muecas de fastidio, desilusión, cabreo y un sinfín de cosas más, una de sus amigas llamó su atención.

- Rin hay un chico muy, muy guapo que no te quita el ojo de encima – le informó mordiéndose el labio inferior con deseo hacia el hombre al que miraba. Amy era una muchacha de la misma edad que Rin. También tenía el pelo largo pero un poco más arriba de la cintura y era de un tono castaño que rozaba el rubio. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda, no eran ni muy grandes pero tampoco pequeños. Acabando con su piel, la cual estaba notoriamente bronceada – Me suena de alguna cosa ahora que lo pienso… pero no sé de qué – la aludida la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Crees que estoy en posición de fijarme ahora mismo en otro tío? – le preguntó bruscamente acaparando la atención de las otras chicas que hablaban entre ellas.

- Oh, vamos, debes olvidarte ya de eso. Tu ex era un imbécil. Además todas, incluida tú amor, nos dimos cuenta de su comportamiento hacia ti. Ya se veía venir que te iba a dejar.

- Amy no seas tan brusca – le reprendió la que parecía más mayor de todas, aunque en realidad las cuatro tenían la misma edad. Charleen se podría decir que era la más seria y responsable. Tenía el pelo ondulado hasta la altura de sus hombros y de color castaño aunque hacía poco se había hecho las mechas californianas rubias. Los ojos eran azules, pero un azul que depende de la luz, parecían grises. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada pero no mucho.

- Gracias Charleen – le dijo Rin mirándola.

- Pero de verdad, míralo Rin, es guapísimo.

- No insistas más Amy. Al final se enfadará – comentó la cuarta chica. Emma, a los ojos de la mayoría de los hombres, era la más bonita. Su pelo rubio y completamente rizado caía hasta al final de la espalda. Sus ojos enormes y de pestañas largas y negras, tenían un color azul como el cielo. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y estaba adornado por algunas pecas que la hacían ver adorable. Y sus labios eran completamente naturales al hablar del tono rojizo que poseían. Definitivamente era la más hermosa, pero saber que aquel hombre no la miraba a ella sino a Rin, una chica bastante común, la hizo molestarse. Siempre acaparaba las miradas de todos y la envidia de las arpías, como las llamaba ella. Su amiga no le había mirado ni siquiera, así que eso la tranquilizó un poco al saber que ella podría coquetear con él.

De repente Rin se levantó de su sitio y les dijo que estaba muy cansada y que prefería irse para casa. Las otras solo le dijeron adiós menos Amy que le brindó una sonrisa. Aunque a veces era muy pesada, de las otras tres era con quien mejor se llevaba.

Llegó a su hogar; una casa que se encontraba en una urbanización tranquila y apacible. Se lo dejó su padre como herencia antes de que murieran él y su madre. Era de dos pisos y aunque a veces se sentía sola ante tanto espacio para una sola persona, días como hoy, le confortaba y agradecía que solo estuviese ella viviendo allí.

Había vuelto a su país natal hacía un mes aproximadamente, por amor. Su novio que ahora ya no lo era, consiguió un mejor empleo donde le pagaban más y ella como chica tonta enamorada, lo siguió. Pero hacía tan solo cuatro días que él la había dejado porque decía que ya no tenían la misma magia que antes._ "Será idiota"_, pensó la muchacha. Había sido él quien se distanció de ella por su nuevo trabajo que más bien parecía que lo amaba a este en vez de a su novia. Intentó revivir lo que tenían desde un principio, pero Derek parecía que no estaba muy dispuesto a hacerlo.

Con suerte, se encontró una semana antes, a un amigo que estuvo un tiempo viviendo en Alemania para fusionarse con la revista en la que trabajaba ella. Estuvieron hablando y Rin al comentarle que no tenía trabajo, el hombre le ofreció uno como asistente personal de su hijo, el nuevo director de su revista. Por lo que parecía, estaba a nueve meses de casarse y debía estar pendiente de los preparativos de la boda, pero como tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en la revista, pidió hace tiempo que un asistente personal lo ayudara. Rin aceptó contenta y como el hombre ya sabía su capacidad para este tipo de trabajos, prefirió saltarse la entrevista y la contrató de inmediato. Prometió que informaría a su hijo y que el lunes de la semana siguiente, se encontrarían en la empresa donde comenzaría a trabajar ya.

Ahora estaba esperando a que el largo fin de semana pasara y así poderse entretener con el nuevo empleo que tenía. Quería olvidarse de su ex, al que decía aún amaba. Y también quería reencontrarse con dos personas que eran muy importantes en su vida y que hacía mucho tiempo no veía. Al escuchar el nombre de la revista recordó que allí estaban trabajando su prima y su mejor amiga que también era la suya y de la cual estuvo saliendo con su hermano mientras aún vivía en Nueva York antes de mudarse a Alemania.

Llegó el lunes y con él una joven que vestía adecuadamente para presentarse a su nuevo empleo. Llevaba un vestido azul marino ceñido al cuerpo y que le llegaba a mitad del muslo. No tenía mangas. Estaba acompañado de unos zapatos de tacón de aguja y de marca cara. Como aún hacía bastante calor, llevar ese tipo de modelitos era lo mejor. Estaba entrando a la estancia pero de repente vio como dos cuerpos se abalanzaban sobre ella.

- ¡Rin! – gritaron ambas muy felices. Poco después de que se separaron pudo ver lo bellas que estaban las dos.

- Kagome, Sango – le respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Las había echado mucho de menos.

- ¿Cuándo has vuelto? ¿Y qué haces aquí? – le preguntó su prima. Kagome eran en todos los sentidos muy parecida a ella. Tenía el pelo igual de oscuro pero con mucho más volumen. Sus ojos no eran tan grandes como los de Rin pero tenían el mismo color chocolate. Y su piel era algo más oscura pero igual de suave.

- Llegué hace un mes – informó con recelo y encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros al saber que sería regañada por su prima mayor.

- ¿¡Un mes!? – y allí estaba el regaño - ¿Cómo que no nos has avisado, eh?

- Lo siento de verdad… es que tuve muchos contratiempos… la mudanza, los papeles de la casa de mi padre, problemas con mi novio bueno que ahora es mi ex… mis amigas de la secundaria ya sabéis como son, me tenían retenidas a ellas – dijo eso último divertida para aminorar la tensión y el enfado – También he estado ocupada buscando un trabajo hasta que lo he encontrado.

- ¿Trabajaras aquí? – dijeron ambas amigas con una sonrisa en la cara e ilusionadas porque así fuera. Rin asintió fervientemente.

- Seré la asistente personal del nuevo director – las mejores amigas borraron su sonrisa y se miraron mutuamente - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, pero debo desearte suerte – habló esta vez Sango. La hermana de uno de sus antiguos novios era bastante alta. Tenía el pelo y los ojos castaños, y su piel era clara aunque no tanto como la de Rin.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- El jefe es… especial de tratar – le informó su prima – es inexpresivo y no sabes cuándo puede estar enfadado o de buen humor.

- Bueno por eso no creo que debas preocuparte – intervino Sango – yo creo que nunca está de buen humor.

- También es cierto – rieron las dos suavemente ante el comentario – También hay que hacer lo que él diga y como oses contradecirlo ya puedes hacerte a la idea de que estás despedida.

- ¿En serio? – estaba que no se lo creía. Conocía bastante bien al padre de quien iba a ser su nuevo jefe, y aunque era serio, algo inexpresivo también e imponía, sabía que en el fondo era una persona amable que te brindaba seguridad y paz con una de sus pequeñas sonrisas. Pero antes de que alguna de las tres pudiera decir algo más, una voz llamando a la más joven, las hizo callar – Señor Inu No – le saludó alegremente la joven.

- Rin – le respondió de la misma forma con una sonrisa de medio lado – Buenos días señoritas – se dirigió esta vez a las otras dos jóvenes que estaban allí.

- Buenos días Señor Inu No Taisho – respondieron ambas a la vez.

- Vamos, que te voy a presentar a mi hijo y tu nuevo jefe – dijo cogiendo la mano de Rin para ponerla en su brazo mientras se encaminaron hacia el ascensor. La chica giró su cabeza para ver a sus amigas desearle suerte mudamente con los dedos índice y corazón entrelazados ente ellos – Me alegra de que ya conozcas a otras personas aquí. Supongo que ya te han hablado de cómo es mi hijo – ahora hablaba serio, como era él.

- Sí señor – respondió secamente la joven aunque se le notaba cierta emoción.

- Debes hacerles caso – dijo divertido – es difícil de tratar pero ya verás que es muy bueno en su trabajo y responsable al igual que tú. Estoy seguro de que os llevaréis bien con el tiempo.

- Me alegra escuchar eso señor – luego de eso callaron y poco después llegaron a una puerta donde había un cartel que ponía "Director general" y el nombre de este. Inu No saludó a la secretaría de su hijo que ahora también lo sería de Rin y luego picó a la puerta donde ambos escucharon un adelante del interior. El hombre soltó el agarre de la muchacha y posó su mano en la espalda de ella invitándola a entrar primero una vez la puerta fue abierta.

Rin se encontró con un chico sumamente apuesto. Tenía el mismo color de pelo y ojos que su padre. La cabellera era larga y de un tono platinado, sus orbes eran dorados y su piel era igual de nívea o más que la de Rin. El joven, nada más escuchar pasos dentro de su despacho, levantó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador para encontrarse con su padre y una persona más.

- Hijo te presento a tu nueva asistente personal, Rin Sato. Rin, él es mi hijo Sesshomaru Taisho – la joven se acercó a su nuevo jefe y le extendió la mano para estrecharla a forma de saludo.

- Un placer conocerlo Señor Sesshomaru – le dijo respetuosamente con una cálida sonrisa. El chico se quedó unos segundos mirándola con indiferencia para luego levantarse sumamente tranquilo y responderle al saludo.

- Lo mismo digo – habló por primera vez Sesshomaru y de una forma muy directa y seca, sin emoción. De repente sonó una musiquita que provenía del móvil de Inu No.

- La reunión – dijo en un susurro más bien para sí mismo – Bueno chicos – se dirigió a los jóvenes mientras guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón – Debo marcharme a una reunión. Sesshomaru, enséñale su despacho y ponla al corriente de todo – el menor solo asintió y una vez que Inu No desapareció por la puerta cerrándola de nuevo, Sesshomaru miró a la joven que tenía delante.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 27, señor.

- Eres una niña – le dijo como reprochándoselo. Rin se molestó ante el comentario.

- Soy joven, no niña y le puedo asegurar que soy buena en lo que hago. Estuve trabajando durante 4 años en una de las revistas alemanas en las que estáis fusionados.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? Seguramente te despidieron - la chica apretó la mandíbula queriendo soltar unas cuantas cosas a ese joven irrespetuoso y prepotente que no hacía más que meterse con ella sin conocerla.

- No, para nada. Lo dejé por motivos personales – le contestó muy cabreada pero intentando serenarse. Sesshomaru se estaba divirtiendo pero como saberlo si se mantenía impávido e inexpresivo. Después de un tenso e incómodo silencio, habló.

- Ven, te enseñaré tu despacho - salió de detrás de su escritorio y con porte elegante se dirigió a una puerta que estaba a su derecha. La abrió y dejó pasar primero a la chica. Rin se quedó maravillada. Era grande y luminosa pero no tanto como el despacho de Sesshomaru. A la derecha, en vez de haber una pared había un cristal que dejaba ver el exterior desde una altura considerable pero que daba buenas vistas. A la izquierda había una gran estantería llena de libros y revistas de otras épocas. Seguramente desde las primeras hasta las de hoy en día. Y luego al fondo, se encontraba un gran escritorio, donde había un ordenador, una impresora, una lámpara y en una esquina, una fotocopiadora.

- Me gusta mucho Señor Sesshomaru – dijo Rin alegre olvidándose completamente del enfado que tenía hacía solo unos segundos.

- Tienes que escribir los puntos de una cláusula con la fusión que tendremos con la mejor revista de Japón. Cuando acabes, las dejas encima de mi escritorio. Lo quiero para el jueves. A la hora de comer me iré y no volveré hasta mañana por la mañana – le dijo frío y autoritario, dando media vuelta y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una Rin algo sorprendida, o mejor dicho bastante por la actitud seca de su nuevo jefe. Se dirigió hacia su escritorio y allí vio la ficha de la revista del que le hablaba Sesshomaru. Comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

A la hora de comer, las tres amigas se encontraban en la cafetería comiendo lo que se habían preparado ellas mismas, guardándolo en un tupperware_. _Estaban más animadas que nunca y se contaban lo que les había pasado en esos 4 años que estuvieron separadas. Cuando ya casi era la hora de volver a los quehaceres de la empresa, de repente se sentó un chico joven con ellas sonriéndoles.

- Buenas tardes preciosas – les saludó. El chico tenía su pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una cola pequeña atada en la nuca y los ojos eran de un azul oscuro pero igualmente de hermosos que otro cualquiera. Miraba penetrantemente y con deseo a las tres muchachas pero en especial a la que tenía a su lado izquierdo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó Sango con recelo y algo molesta por interrumpirlas solo para coquetear tan descaradamente. Pero antes de que el joven pudiera decir algo, alguien lo llamó.

- ¡Miroku! – dijo otro chico más o menos de la misma edad. Todas se fijaron el gran parecido con el director general de la revista, aunque el pelo plateado era algo más oscuro y voluminoso y la piel estaba un poco más bronceada – Acabamos de llegar, compórtate – le reprendió cogiéndolo del brazo.

- Ha sido un placer conoceros preciosas – se despidió Miroku mientras era jalado por su amigo.

Las tres chicas se quedaron sin saber que decir pero aún así les entró un ataque de risa. Ese chico era bastante peculiar y eso las hizo reír a carcajadas.

- Me parece que el otro es el hermano de Sesshomaru, el hijo menor del Señor Inu No Taisho – comentó Kagome quien era la que llevaba más tiempo en el edificio.

- Bueno a mi especialmente me da igual – le respondió Sango levantándose de la mesa – Tengo que ir a trabajar. Aún tengo que revisar el apartado de moda y el horóscopo – ella era la directora en contenido y todo lo que era escrito por sus subordinados, los tenía que leer antes para dar el visto bueno o para corregir todo aquello que no esté bien o podría mejorarse. Rin y Kagome la siguieron.

Rin llegó a la planta que le correspondía y notó que la cara de la secretaría se había ensombrecido de sobre manera. Tenía una manía increíble de preocuparse por los demás. No le gustaban para nada los ambientes pesados y cargados de tristeza, ya le bastaba con sentirse de aquella forma cuando estaba sola. Prefería que al menos, fuera de su vida personal las cosas estuvieran bien para subirle el estado de ánimo. Así que con esos pensamientos se acercó a la chica.

- ¿Estás bien? – la secretaria era una joven con el pelo castaño y los ojos oscuros. Por lo que había oído, se llamaba Sara. En cuanto escuchó la voz de Rin, la secretaria levantó la cabeza rápidamente y le brindó una sonrisa que para nada demostraba alegría ni conformidad.

- Todo está bien.

- ¿Segura? – insistió la asistente.

- Creo que debería entrar, la prometida del Señor Sesshomaru está dentro y no parece de muy buen humor – vaya, estaba segura que le había dicho eso para evadir el tema porque si no, ¿qué tendría que ver ella con la prometida de su jefe?

- De acuerdo, gracias por informarme – le dijo brindándole su mejor sonrisa.

Al entrar al despacho de Sesshomaru, se encontró con una figura alta, muy delgada y esbelta, de espaldas a ella. La chica se giró al escuchar la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, y Rin pudo ver que era muy bonita. El pelo negro y ondulado le caía por los hombros. Sus ojos eran oscuros y pequeños pero tenían algo que te hipnotizaban. Y su piel era nívea y se notaba que se lo cuidaba porque parecía ser extremadamente suave. Pero al fijarse detalladamente en sus ojos, pudo ver que la miraba de arriba abajo con prepotencia. Se sintió pequeña ante aquella mirada.

- ¿Dónde está mi prometido? ¿Y tú quien eres? – le preguntó con una voz que demostraba que estaba claramente enfadada.

- El Señor Sesshomaru me informó de que se iría a la hora de comer y no volvería a la empresa hasta mañana por la mañana. Y me llamo Rin Sato, soy la nueva asistenta personal del Señor. Un gusto en conocerla Señorita… - esperó a que le dijera el nombre ya que, como nadie se lo dijo, ella no tenía ni idea.

- Kagura, Kagura Asuhara, aunque pronto seré Kagura Taisho – le informó con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Rin no supo que decir. Tampoco sabía porque le comentaba justamente eso a ella, pero lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza fue retirarse a su despacho. Una vez cerró la puerta tras de sí, exhaló un suspiro. Definitivamente, esa mujer la hacía sentirse sumamente incómoda. Dejando de banda lo que no le concernía o mejor dicho, no le importaba, se sentó en su silla para seguir con las cláusulas del contrato.

Eran las ocho de la noche y su hora de plegar llegó. Se sentía muy cansada pero a la vez tenía ganas de correr, mover las piernas o hacer algo que conllevara movimiento de sus músculos que no fuesen nada más que los de sus dedos de la mano.

Al llegar a casa, se cambió de ropa por una deportiva y salió a hacer un poco de footing. Sin darse cuenta, llegó al bar que desde que llegó, frecuentaba todos los lunes con sus amigas de la secundaria. Se paró para descansar y beber de la botella de agua que portaba en la mano todo el tiempo. En eso, vio salir del bar a una persona que no se esperaba. Era Sesshomaru con otro joven más. Le sorprendió bastante verlo salir justamente de uno de los sitios al que iba ella y que anteriormente no lo haya visto antes, pero luego pensó que quizás para él era la primera vez que iba a ese sitio. Al verlo subirse en su coche junto con el que le acompañaba, siguió corriendo sin darle mucha importancia. Llegó a su casa y con la ducha notaba como sus músculos eran destensados. El ejercicio y el agua caliente la estaban haciendo sentirse muy bien. Apenas cenó y nada más meterse en la cama, se fundió en un sueño profundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Primeras discusiones **

Estaba en el último día de la semana laboral. Según lo que le informó Sesshomaru el jueves, nada más entregarle las cláusulas del contrato, el director japonés, su socio y secretaria, llegarían al día siguiente para una reunión y hablar sobre la fusión entre ambas revistas. En más de una ocasión, había visto de lejos a Kagome, enseñándoles todas las instalaciones del edificio, cómo funcionaba cada cosa y el número de empleados que ejercían en sus puestos. Su prima era la directora de relaciones públicas y por lo tanto estaría con ellos en la reunión traduciendo y persuadiéndolos para que aceptasen el trato. Ahora solo faltaba media hora para empezar la junta.

Sesshomaru picó a la puerta de su asistente personal y sin que la chica pudiera aceptarle el paso, él entró diciendo que deberían irse ya a la sala de reuniones. Rin asintió cogiendo todos los dosieres para entregárselos a cada uno de los japoneses y a Kagome. Salió caminando velozmente viendo como su jefe le aguantaba la puerta de su despacho para que saliera. Ella le sonrió de medio lado cuando pasó a su lado. Aquello y el perfume de la mujer, dejaron a Sesshomaru algo aturdido pero nadie lo notó ya que de inmediato se incorporó.

Estaban sentados en la mesa: el director en la cabecera y la asistente a su derecha. Sara, la secretaria, estaba sirviendo tazas de café, vasos de agua y como acompañamiento, unas galletas pequeñas saladas. Rin aún estaba ojeando las cláusulas por si había algún fallo, pero después de un rato cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente su jefe lo habría arreglado. No eran de esos que se tomasen su puesto de trabajo a la ligera y no se arriesgaría a perder una fusión tan importante como aquella. Un poco más tarde de que Sara se fuera, llegaron los invitados junto con su prima. Rápidamente se levantaron, unos más elegantes que otros, y se presentaron cordialmente. Cada uno se fue a su lugar donde el director japonés estaba en la otra cabecera de la mesa, su socio a la derecha y su secretaria a la izquierda. Kagome se sentó enfrente de Rin teniendo al lado a la mujer japonesa.

Hablaron durante muchísimo tiempo, por lo menos deberían tener allí más de dos horas. Todo iba bien hasta que la desconfianza del director extranjero lo estropeó. Preguntó si estaban dispuestos a esperar un par de semanas para que ellos hicieran su propio contrato, ya que algunas cláusulas no lo convencían demasiado. Sospechaba que la mayoría de los beneficios, a la larga se los ganaría la otra revista y no ellos. Kagome, al escuchar eso, ensombreció su rostro. Sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de Sesshomaru y supo que por culpa de él, perderían esa magnífica fusión.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – preguntó demandante el joven sabiendo que la cara de la chica decía que las cosas no iban bien.

- Bueno… el señor Hoshiyomi pide que le deis unas dos semanas para que ellos puedan hacer su propio contrato – Sesshomaru miró penetrantemente al hombre que tenía delante causando en este una incomodidad bastante notoria. Ya sabía porque había pedido aquello. Por un momento pensó que no se daría cuenta de que la mayoría de los beneficios serían para él, pero estaba haciendo un trato con una de las mejores revistas del mundo. Estaba claro que no había llegado tan alto por tonto ni despistado. Pero su orgullo era más grande, así que, si no estaba de acuerdo con lo que él decía, allí no habría ninguna fusión.

- No – espetó arrogantemente pero demasiado tranquilo e indiferente para lo molesto que estaba por dentro.

- Espere, ¿por qué no? – preguntó Rin adelantándose a la negativa que iba a dar Kagome a los japoneses. Su jefe ahora la miró a ella.

- Porque no – repitió su respuesta un poco más enfadado. Solo le faltaba que aquella niña le contradijera. Su prima volvió a abrir la boca para hablar pero la más joven la cortó de nuevo.

- Kagome, diles que estamos dispuestos a esperar lo que haga falta. Que se tomen su tiempo para pensarlo mejor y que estaremos encantados de que nos enseñen sus proposiciones de contrato – dijo con toda la seguridad y valentía del mundo. Sesshomaru entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos y la fulminó con la mirada. La directora de relaciones públicas no sabía qué hacer.

- Ni se te ocurra desobedecerme – en realidad lo dijo al aire, sin ningún destinatario, pero Rin y Kagome entendieron que se los decía a ellas.

- Pero Señor Sesshomaru – saltó de nuevo su asistente personal – sí accedemos a los que nos piden, los tendremos contentos. Ya luego, cuando nos den su contrato ya elaborado, mezclamos nuestras cláusulas con las suyas de una forma que los convenzan pero que a la vez ganemos más beneficios que ellos, como usted quería – no. Su jefe no estaba de acuerdo, se haría lo que él dijese y punto. Aceptar algunas de los puntos de esos japoneses, conllevaría menos beneficios y eso no era lo que quería como se atrevió a decir aquella muchacha.

- He dicho que no – le dijo con una voz que heló a todos los de la sala menos a una persona. Rin lo miró decidida y enfurecida. No le agradaba nada que su nuevo jefe no tolerase otras ideas.

- Kagome, diles que sí – le habló a la insegura chica, observando con determinación los ojos rabiosos del joven director. Muy bien, que desobedeciese lo que decía él, por suerte, cuando los japoneses volvieran con su maldito contrato, ella ya no estaría allí para molestarlo. De eso estaba seguro. El silencio de su superior hizo entender a Kagome que al final accediera a la petición de los extranjeros. Después de tal tensión que sufrieron, el señor Hoshiyomi curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Luego, todos se levantaron y se estrecharon la mano con la promesa de que llegarían allí de nuevo dentro de dos semanas. Kagome y los japoneses se fueron por donde vinieron.

Sango estaba esperando que una de las empleadas que estaba bajo su mando le entregara hecho la zona de maquillaje. Debía juntarla con la de moda y debía ser para ya. Pero, aun habiéndole metido mucha prisa con una de sus firmes órdenes, la chica no llegaba. Al final, después de tanto esperar, decidió salir de su despacho privado. Algunos de los trabajadores la saludaban cordialmente mientras que otros lo hacían amigablemente. Ella les respondía de la misma forma a todos: con un movimiento de cabeza y una pequeñísima sonrisa. Al llegar a la zona donde sabía que estaba la empleada, se sorprendió y enfureció a la vez de lo que veía. Aquel hombre, que ahora era el director de recursos humanos y que la había molestado en alguna ocasión en la cafetería, ahora estaba distrayendo a la muchacha haciendo que su trabajo se retrasara. Con mucha decisión y furia, se encaminó hasta llegar a la mesa de la chica donde esta estaba sentada en su silla y él en el borde del escritorio fijando su mirada descaradamente en el pronunciado escote de la joven. Pero parecía que a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

- ¡Tú! – alzó la voz Sango acaparando la atención del aludido y de su empleada - ¿Se puede saber que haces? Estás distrayéndola y retrasando todo mi trabajo. Y tú – volvió a decir ese pronombre como escupiéndolo – que sea la última vez que te entretienes en estas nimiedades. Si quieres, lo haces en un bar o en cualquier otro sitio, pero no aquí. Yo no estoy a tu disposición sino tú a la mía. ¿Lo has entendido? – Sango podría ser algo brusca pero era realmente cariñosa, amable y comprensiva. De verdad. Lo que sucedía era que ese hombre llamado Miroku la ponía de los nervios y hacía sacar todo lo malo de ella.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la muchacha volviendo su mirada al ordenador – en menos de media hora se lo entregaré.

- Bien… discúlpame por ser tan brusca, pero es que últimamente he sentido una gran molestia a la que no me puedo quitar de encima – dijo despectivamente y con segundas. El chico, al averiguar enseguida que esa "gran molestia" era él, rió entre dientes. Las jóvenes se sonrieron mutuamente dando a entender que todo entre ellas estaba arreglado.

Sango se dispuso a ir pero alguien la tironeó del brazo haciéndola girar de nuevo. Se encontró cara a cara con Miroku y entrecerró los ojos con molestia. El chico en tan solo una semana, ya tenía fama de mujeriego. Siempre iba al último piso donde se hacían fotografías las modelos y algún que otro rumor hablaba de que ya se había llevado a la cama a dos de ellas. Seguramente, estaba en su piso porque Jakotsu, el estilista, lo había echado de allí a patadas. Debía reconocer que era muy atractivo, pero eso no le quitaba lo molesto que era y por aquella razón, Sango no podía aguantarlo. En más de una ocasión le insinuó que quería algo con ella, pero la chica siempre le contestaba con un rotundo no. Sango era de esas mujeres a las que les costaba mucho mantener una relación ya que según sus antiguos novios, era un poco… recatada... o mojigata como decían ellos.

Se miraron intensamente a los ojos. Ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro y eso hacía ensanchar aún más la perfecta y atrayente sonrisa del joven. Cuando Sango se dio cuenta de que se estaba entreteniendo tanto, se zafó del agarre del chico de un tirón brusco y comenzó a caminar de nuevo pero más veloz. Notaba como él la seguía a sus espaldas y cuando no pudo soportar más aquella sensación de ser acosada, se giró tan repentinamente que Miroku casi estrella su cuerpo con el de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó cruzándose de brazos y ladeando un poco su cadera. Aquella posición le encantaba al chico y desvió su mirada fugazmente hacia sus bien marcadas caderas.

- A ti – susurró más bien para sí mismo.

- ¿Qué? – Sango frunció el ceño.

- Que no quiero nada – sabía que no había dicho eso, pero decidió dejarlo correr.

- Ya claro, ¿entonces por qué me sigues? – Miroku volvió a reír entre dientes.

- No te estaba siguiendo, iba hacia el ascensor para bajar a mi planta. No es mi culpa que tu despacho esté cerca – la chica se ruborizó un poco e inmediatamente se giró para seguir con su camino – Que tengas una buena tarde preciosa – ella no le contestó. El joven miraba como se iba, moviéndose de una forma muy sensual para su gusto. Sin poder remediar su impulso, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a Sango y sin que nadie le viera, posó una de sus manos en el trasero de la directora de contenido. Ella al sentir como algo que parecía una mano, le acariciaba una de sus partes íntimas, se paró de golpe. Poco a poco se fue girando, dejando ver una cara más colorada que un tomate. Al saber quien había sido el descarado que la había tocado el culo, levantó un brazo y un golpe seco resonó por toda la estancia. Algunos trabajadores volvieron su mirada hacia ellos, preguntándose qué había pasado. Miroku tenía una marca en una de sus mejillas y era bastante colorada.

- ¡Pervertido! – gritó colérica Sango. Se alejó de él mientras que este se tocaba su zona golpeada, sorprendido – Que sea la última vez que me tocas, ¿me has entendido? – y sin dar tiempo de reaccionar, se encaminó hacia su despacho lo más rápido que pudo.

_- Menuda bofetada que me ha dado…_ - pensó Miroku yéndose hacia su piso – _mm… tiene el trasero bien firme_ – se dijo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Kagome acababa de despedirse de los extranjeros japoneses y sintió como sus pies estaban molidos con aquellos tacones de aguja que utilizaba. No siempre le dolían pero ir de un lado a otro hizo que así lo fuera. Aún le quedaba trabajo que hacer y sabiendo que a su horario le quedaba mucho por acabar, se decidió por ir a tomar un café de la máquina mientras se relajaba en la silla de su despacho. En el lugar, vio al chico, que tan solo conocía de lejos, intentando sacar una botella de agua de la máquina de al lado, a golpes. Le hizo gracia la cara que tenía: parecía como si estuviese batallando contra un enemigo realmente peligroso. Aguantando las ganas de reírse allí mismo, delante de él, se puso a su lado.

- Espera – le dijo. Inuyasha paró su ataque contra la máquina y la miró entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos.

- No necesito ayuda – le espetó en forma de rabieta como un niño pequeño. Pero la joven no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso. Se puso al lado izquierdo de la máquina y con un simple golpe atrás del todo, la botella de agua que se había estancado, se dejó caer. Inuyasha la miró mientras ella le sonreía yéndose al otro lado para sacar su café.

- A veces se atasca pero todo es cogerle el truco – le comentó metiendo las monedas en la rejilla y luego dándole al botón de "Café con leche".

Estaba esperando por su agradecimiento pero cuando se giró para mirar al joven que le parecía sumamente guapo, se encontró con la pared del fondo. En un movimiento rápido y gruñón, se giró sobre sus talones y vio como a sus espaldas, el chico caminaba despreocupadamente hacia quien sabe dónde. Se enfadó muchísimo y como si los pies ya no le dolieran, fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia él para quedarse justo delante haciéndole parar. Era un niño malcriado y desagradecido, que encima de orgulloso y antipático, era descortés.

- De nada – alzó la voz la muchacha poniendo su mano libre en la cadera.

- Tan solo has sacado una botella de agua – le dijo mirando hacia otro sitio con desinterés y bebiendo un poco.

- Suficiente para que me lo agradezcas. Si no fuese por mí, te hubieras quedado sin agua y sin el dinero que habías metido.

- Unas monedas menos no me van a matar – siguió con su indiferencia. ¿Pero ese niño era tonto o qué? ¿Tan difícil le era decir "gracias"? Era un prepotente.

- ¡Idiota desagradecido! – le gritó sin importarle la gente que los miraba.

- ¿A quién llamas idiota? – también vociferó pero esta vez mirándola.

- ¡A ti! Niño malcriado.

- ¡Chillona colérica! – Kagome abrió los ojos a más no poder y dejó que su mandíbula cayera un poco formando una O con sus labios muy ofendida. En un impulso le tiró el café manchándole la camisa blanca. Inuyasha sintió como su piel ardía y automáticamente se separó la prenda sucia con un intento de que le doliera menos – ¿Estás tonta o qué? – pero la joven no le hizo caso y salió disparada hacia su despacho dándole un codazo primero.

Rin estaba recogiendo y metiendo sus cosas en el bolso muy, pero que muy enfadada. Murmuraba cosas por lo bajo sabiendo que nadie la veía y no la tacharía como una loca que hablaba sola. Odiaba a su jefe con todas sus fuerzas pero por suerte ya no le vería esa cara de arrogante y de superioridad nunca más. Pero lo lamentaba, porque otra vez tendría que buscar un empleo nuevo y como tardase lo mismo que la última vez, entonces no sabía cómo iba a pagar todos sus gastos. Maldijo a su ex novio en ese momento. Vivía muy bien en Alemania y por su culpa, toda la buena suerte que había tenido en 4 años, se esfumó enseguida. _"Y todo por enamorarme de un idiota" _pensó apretando los labios.

Aún recordaba la pelea que había tenido con su jefe hacía tan solo unos minutos. Siempre pensó que tendría muy mal genio, pero eso a que le gritara… ¿tan molesta era ella? No, simplemente es que no soporta que le llevaran la contraria y por una vez en su vida alguien lo hizo. Y no se lo tomó muy bien la verdad.

_Flashback_

_Juntos, llegaron al despacho de Sesshomaru y antes de que Rin pudiera dar un paso hacia su lugar de trabajo, el joven director la agarró fuertemente del brazo haciendo que le saliera un pequeño gemido de dolor. La miraba con mucha furia en su rostro y ojos, y reconoció que se sintió cohibida. No decía ni una sola palabra y en más de una ocasión estuvo tentada a comenzar ella, pero realmente estaba empezando a temer a su superior. Eran tan fríos y penetrante sus orbes doradas que no pudo evitar un escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda. _

_- ¿Quién te crees que eres para desobedecer lo que digo y encima hacer lo que te da la gana? – por fin se decidió a hablarle. Su voz que ya de por sí era grave, ahora parecía como si estuviera gruñendo por dentro. La agarraba cada vez más fuerte y notaba como a la sangre de su brazo se le dificultaba circular. _

_- Me está haciendo daño – le siseó asustada. Bien, el director había conseguido su propósito: meterle miedo. _

_- No eres nadie importante aquí. Solo estás para hacerme caso en todo momento. Y ni se te ocurra objetar nada más de lo que yo digo porque si no…_

_- ¿Por qué si no qué? – le alzó la voz Rin dejando de banda su miedo patético, según ella, y sustituyéndolo por un carácter decidido, valiente y segura de sí misma. Sesshomaru se sorprendió bastante con aquella reacción. Pensó que una vez sintiera lo que es pasar miedo al estar a su lado, ya nunca más le contradeciría. Pero veía que no era así. Esa muchacha tenía más agallas de las que llegó a pensar – No me amenace Señor Sesshomaru. Yo no soy su perrito faldero que obedece todas las órdenes de su amo. Soy su asistente personal, una persona que ayuda. Y he creído conveniente interceptar en su "orgullo" que dejaría escapar una muy buena fusión. _

_- ¿¡Como te atreves a hablarme así!? – le gritó Sesshomaru muy cerca de su cara. Pero la chica no se acobardó, ni siquiera se apartó ni un centímetro de él. Se quedó quieta en su sitio encarándole con una determinación increíble. _

_- No le estoy hablando de ninguna manera Señor Sesshomaru, solo le estoy diciendo las verdades y eso le molesta porque sabe que son ciertas y no quiere reconocerlo. _

_- ¿Sabes qué? – la soltó de repente, empujándola un poco – Yo no tengo que aguantar los desplantes de una niña como tú. Así que estás despedida – a Rin, aquello le cayó como una jarra de agua fría. Hubo un momento que puso los ojos en blanco, sin la mirada a ningún sitio concreto. De nuevo, otro empleo se le iba de las manos y todo por su impulsiva actitud. Pero pensándolo mejor, ella estaba de acuerdo con su jefe. No podría aguantar cada día interactuar con él y también tenía orgullo, no tanto como él, pero lo tenía, así que no se arrastraría a pedirle que no la despidiera y mucho menos que la perdonara por la buena decisión que estaba segura que había hecho. Por mucho que le costara encontrar otro trabajo, Rin Sato no se arrastraría a nadie y mucho menos a ese sujeto que tenía delante sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Ella se irguió levantando la barbilla y lo miró decidida. _

_- Estaré encantada de irme de aquí. Y es más, no me echa usted si no que me voy yo – le dijo eso último en un gritó. Dejó que sus pies la llevaran hacia su despacho y cerró la puerta con un portazo. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Se paró enfrente de su puerta, que aún seguía cerrada. Respiraba profundamente intentando calmarse y no parecer una histérica delante de su jefe, si no una joven que sabía controlarse y se iba de ahí con la cabeza bien alta. Intentó escuchar algún ruido proveniente del otro lado, pero no oía absolutamente nada. Después de unos minutos se decidió por fin a abrir la puerta que los separaba. Cuando lo vio sentado en su silla con el codo apoyado en la mesa y su mano en la barbilla, como pensativo, agarró el mango de su bolso fuertemente. Intercambiaron algunas miradas y luego Rin comenzó a caminar. Se posicionó delante de él, al otro lado de la mesa, y lo miró como antes.

- Dejaré mi renuncia a Sara y tranquilo, no hace falta que me pague absolutamente nada – le informó con reproche en la voz, cosa que Sesshomaru notó. Él no le dijo nada y cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que no iba a hablar, se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta para salir de ese sitio de una buena vez. Pero antes de poder llegar, alguien la abrió primero. Era Inu No con su semblante de hombre serio y responsable. Primero dirigió su mirada hacia la joven que estaba delante suyo.

- Rin, ¿ya te vas? – le preguntó el padre de su jefe extrañado por la temprana hora en la que plegaba.

- Si Señor Inu No. Pero creo que será para siempre.

- ¿Cómo? – volvió a cuestionar con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos y sorprendido - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Su hijo me ha despedido – comenzaron a charlar entre ellos como si Sesshomaru no estuviera allí, cosa que le enfureció de sobre manera, así que se levantó de su sitio y caminó hacia ellos dos.

- ¿Por qué? – se notaba que estaba algo molesto. Rin era una chica excelente en su trabajo y no dudaba en su capacidad para hacerlo, pero sabiendo como era su hijo mayor, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Solo esperó que duraran un poco más. Pero reconocía que era imposible ya que ambos eran completamente distintos al otro.

- Simplemente porque le he llevado la contraria – allí estaba el gran problema. La contradicción – El Señor Hoshiyomi pidió darnos un plazo de dos semanas para que ellos nos entregaran su propio contrato – el hombre la escuchaba atentamente - El Señor Sesshomaru dijo que no sin dudarlo pero yo no podía dejar escapar una oportunidad así. Lo que pensé en su momento fue aceptar lo que nos pedían y después mezclar nuestras cláusulas con las suyas pero con el mismo fin que teníamos desde un principio: que nuestros beneficios sean mayores. Con eso estaba segura de que los tendríamos contentos y al final acabaran firmando nuestra fusión. Pero su hijo se empeñó en decir que no, porque es un cabezota y un orgulloso – Sesshomaru carraspeó haciéndose notar y fulminando con la mirada a Rin. Ella ni siquiera le volteó para verlo, ignorándolo por completo. Cada vez estaba más furioso con esa niña. Su padre vio como la escudriñaba con la mirada sin parar. No pudo evitar reírse por dentro ya que Rin era la primera persona que le plantaba cara a su hijo y encima él se comportaba como nunca antes lo hizo. En la vida le vio expresando tan bien sus sentimientos. Aunque fuera por enfado. Algo era algo, ¿no?

- Ni hablar – dijo Inu No – Tu te quedarás aquí Rin – ahora Sesshomaru lo fulminaba a él – Me alegra que hayas salvado una gran fusión como esta. Y no dudes ni un solo momento en volverlo a hacer. Por fin alguien pone en su lugar a este muchacho mal humorado – dijo aquello último divertido demostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ahora soy yo el directo y decido lo que quiero. Y ahora quiero despedirla.

- No es lo que tú quieras Sesshomaru – le habló duramente. Lo que le faltaba al joven, ser regañado por su padre delante de aquella niña – Es por el bien de la empresa y Rin está capacitada para llevarla… junto a ti, ayudándote. Estoy seguro que si os ponéis de acuerdo en vuestras decisiones, haréis un buen trabajo – ambos jóvenes pusieron mala cara – Espero que perdones a mi hijo Rin y aún quieras seguir con nosotros – la joven relajó todos sus músculos y se lo pensó. ¿Necesitaba el trabajo? Sí. ¿No soportaba a su jefe? También. ¿Sabía que les costaría mucho a los dos llevarse bien? Sin duda. Pero la verdad era que le pesaba más el hecho de la necesidad del empleo. Eran adultos así que podrían comportarse como tal. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su jefe quien había vuelto su mirada de nuevo a ella, y luego al hombre que le caía fenomenal y le agradecía enormemente que la ayudara en todo momento. Asintió quedamente con la cabeza e Inu No sonrió – Me alegra mucho Rin.

- Volveré a mi trabajo… - dijo en voz baja y un poco insegura. Antes de irse, el hombre se despidió de ella y Rin dio una última mirada fugaz a su jefe. Se sintió algo incómoda ya que vio que aún tenía sus ojos posados encima de ella. Cerró la puerta de su despacho con cuidado y con mucha lentitud y se recargó en ella dejando un enorme suspiro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El viaje**

3 largas e insufribles semanas habían pasado ya. Rin se estaba levantando perezosamente para retornar a su empleo y verle la cara al demonio de su jefe. En todos esos días la había mandado a hacer múltiples trabajos de los cuales se quedaba hasta tarde terminándolos para entregarlos en el plazo encomendado por Sesshomaru. Sabía que era por venganza, pero le daba aún más rabia que no reconociera que hizo un buen… no, un EXCELENTE trabajo al permitirles a los japoneses traer su propio contrato. Finalizaron ya la fusión y como predijo, los extranjeros estaban más que contentos y ellos consiguieron muchos más beneficios. Pero su "adorable" jefe no iba a felicitarla y asumir su error. No. El día que pasase aquello, el mundo se estaría acabando.

Se amarró el cabello en una cola de caballo y se maquilló solo con rímel y un poco de gloss color rosa. Su indumentaria era muy parecida a las que llevaba normalmente: un vestido hasta los muslos, sin mangas y de color naranja que rozaba el tono salmón. Sus zapatos eran un poco más oscuros y muy altos.

Llegó a su planta y antes de dar paso al despacho de su jefe, saludó a Sara amablemente quien la correspondió de la misma forma. Abrió la puerta y al desviar su mirada del suelo cuando cerró, se encontró con dos pares de ojos dorados. Era un chico, posiblemente más joven que Sesshomaru, y muy parecido a él. Por boca de algunos empleados escuchó que ese joven era el medio hermano menor del director general. Medio hermano porque venían del mismo padre, pero no de la misma madre. Estaban hablando sobre algo hasta que la chica interrumpió al dejar ver su presencia.

- Ella es mi asistente personal, Rin Sato – presentó Sesshomaru con algo de… ¿fastidio? "_Idiota"_, pensó la asistente – Señorita Rin – había aprendido que cuando la llamaba de aquella forma era porque se estaba burlando, dejando ver quién era el que mandaba allí, o estaba realmente molesto con algo – él es Inuyasha Taisho, mi hermano – dijo aquello último también con fastidio.

- Medio hermano – recalcó el joven poniéndose de pie. Extendió su mano desinteresadamente – Encantado – le dijo apenas mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo mismo digo Señor – le respondió Rin con una alegre sonrisa. Inuyasha reconoció que tenía una sonrisa preciosa e inconscientemente él hizo lo mismo, pero no tan expresivo.

- Por favor nada de formalismos. No soy como este – comentó divertido señalando a Sesshomaru quien no hizo ni dijo absolutamente nada.

- He escuchado que tú eres quien ha diseñado la revista de este mes.

- Así es. Ahora trabajo aquí como el director de diseño.

- Tengo que decirte que te ha quedado muy bien – ambos sonrieron ampliamente, donde el chico se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Gracias – le agradeció.

- Señorita Rin, tenemos que hablar – interrumpió la conversación tan amena de los dos jóvenes quien parecía que se iban a llevar muy bien. La asistente asintió y luego de unas secas despedidas, Inuyasha salió del despacho de su medio hermano para darles privacidad, en el tema laboral, claro está – siéntate – ahora que estaban solos ya volvía el tuteo entre ellos – La semana que viene, las mejores revistas de América se reunirán. Tan solo es una simple… - pero unos golpes suaves en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Al permitir el paso, vieron a Sara con cara de pocos amigos.

- Señor, su prometida está aquí e insiste mucho en verle – informó con palabras ácidas. Para Rin estaba claro que a Sara no le caía para nada bien aquella mujer despampanante. Era la segunda vez que la veía en la oficina. Su jefe hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca y la joven reconoció que no era por alegría de que su futura esposa se presentara en el trabajo, sino todo lo contrario.

- Déjala que pase – le dijo Sesshomaru notoriamente enfadado. La secretaria asintió y poco después se escucharon unos ruidosos tacones pisando fuerte el suelo. Rin escuchó como la puerta se cerró y en ese instante se giró rápidamente. Vio a Kagura con un llamativo maquillaje y un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación pero que a la vez era muy elegante, como él.

- Buenos días Señorita Kagura – la saludó Rin levantándose de su sitio preparada para retirarse a su despacho.

- Hola – le contestó ella como si le fuera algo obligatorio – Ya me he enterado. ¿Cuándo pensabas informarme? – le dijo esta vez a Sesshomaru, muy enfadada. Para la más joven, le pareció que eran tal para cual: prepotentes, fríos y con muy mal humor ya que Kagura daba realmente miedo.

- Me retiro a mi despacho Señor Sesshomaru – este solo asintió retando con la mirada a su prometida. Con disimulación intentó llegar lo antes que pudo a la estancia donde sabía que estaría a salvo de aquel clima tan tenso que se formó en pocos segundos.

Inuyasha acababa de salir del despacho de su medio hermano, pero en medio del pasillo se encontró con la mujer que le sacaba de sus casillas. En realidad, si era sincero consigo mismo, se divertía mucho cuando se peleaba con ella. Aquella manera de fruncir el ceño y poner sus manos sobre sus caderas, la hacían ver muy tierna. Era la primera persona con la que se lo pasaba tan bien discutiendo. Estaba Sesshomaru, pero este más bien lo irritaba de sobremanera.

Kagome cruzó miradas con el joven que la ponía muy nerviosa y enseguida puso cara de fastidio. En las tres semanas que habían pasado desde que lo conoció, se toparon alguna vez por los pasillos, donde el chico la llamaba "Chillona colérica" solo para hacerla enrabiar. Ella lo sabía, pero no iba a permitir que un niño malcriado le dijese aquello sin ton ni son. Esta vez quería pasar de largo, pero ya veía la sonrisa pícara y juguetona de Inuyasha. Se estaban acercando a pasos lentos. Y allí iba el insulto de siempre… o eso creyó que pasaría. Un chico alto, moreno de piel, con cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo y unos ojos espectacularmente azules, se cruzó en el camino de ambos chicos.

- ¿Koga? – preguntó confundida Kagome al verlo - ¿Qué haces aquí? – el aludido sonrió y metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras se inclinaba para depositar un beso en la mejilla de la joven.

- He venido a verte – ambos se miraron y Kagome puso una mano en su cadera.

- Seguro… - le dijo divertida porque sabía que Koga no venía solo para eso. Si la había ido a visitar sería por algo que la pondría de muy buen humor. El joven ensanchó su sonrisa – ¡Dímelo ya! – le alzó la voz impaciente.

- Tengo entradas para la final del campeonato mundial de voleibol – le soltó de lo más tranquilo esperando el grito de la muchacha. No se hizo esperar. Kagome lo abrazó fuertemente a la vez que le daba muchos besitos en la mejilla. Él la rodeó por la cintura, contento y orgulloso por haber hecho bien al comprar las entradas tan caras. Haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz y sabía que aquel deporte le encantaba a su amiga. Estaban tan sumidos en la conversación que no repararon en la presencia de otra persona hasta que este carraspeó. Lo miraron e Inuyasha por fin había captado la atención de los chicos. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo ser ignorado y menos tan descaradamente. Notó algo muy raro en su interior. Se sentía celoso y no sabía porque. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía: él también quería que Kagome le sonriera de esa forma a él en vez de fruncirle siempre el ceño. Sabía que era por su culpa pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo acercarse a ella con buenas intenciones ya que tenía la sensación de que a la chica, él no le caía muy bien. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Ya tenía a alguien importante en su vida, no necesitaba que una niña como ella fuera agradable con él. Inuyasha estaba muy enamorado de una persona - ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó bruscamente Koga.

- ¡Ten más respeto! – Inuyasha le alzó la voz enfadado.

- ¡Eh! – intervino Kagome antes de que pasara algo más grave – Lo siento Señor Inuyasha – "¿Señor Inuyasha?". Definitivamente le gustaba escuchar más "niño mal criado" antes que eso – Él es Koga, un amigo. Koga, él es el director de diseño, aparte de ser el hermano menor del director general y el hijo del dueño de la revista – ambos jóvenes pusieron caras de desagrado e Inuyasha no quiso pasar más tiempo allí, así que se fue sin añadir nada a la conversación.

Rin aún seguía encerrada en su despacho con miedo de salir de él para no encontrarse al malhumorado de su jefe el cual había tenido hacía tan solo unos minutos, una acalorada discusión con su prometida. Los gritos de la joven los escuchó perfectamente y supo de qué trataba el tema. Más o menos: Sesshomaru se iba a ir de viaje durante unos días indefinidos y no avisó a Kagura. A él no se le escuchaba, pero aquello no quería decir que no estuviera igual o más enfadado que la mujer.

Sus tripas empezaron a hacer ruido y bastante exagerado. Claro, casi eran las dos de la tarde y no había comido nada desde las siete de la mañana. Si seguía así podría darle algo y lo menos que quería era escuchar decir a su jefe "Solo me causas problemas con tonterías". No dudaba en que dijera aquello o algo similar. Volvió a escuchar los rugidos de su estómago y en ese momento se decidió en salir de allí. Debía tener valor, pero como hacerlo sabiendo que el cabreo lo pagaría con quien tuviese más al lado, es decir, con ella. Daba igual. Saldría corriendo si hacía falta de allí y no cruzaría ni miradas ni palabras con él.

Se posicionó delante de la puerta con su monedero en mano, apretándolo bien fuerte. Inspiró y exhaló profundamente unas cuantas veces antes de salir. Igual, Sesshomaru se había ido hace rato a comer y aún no había regresado. Pero desechó la idea al oír ruidos provenientes de afuera. Volvió a respirar hondo y con toda la decisión y valentía que tenía en ese momento, abrió la puerta dejando ver todo el despacho de su jefe y a él, sentado en su escritorio con la mirada fija en el ordenador.

Justo cuando dio el primer paso, el ruido de sus tacones la delató acaparando la atención de Sesshomaru. Que tonta, la hubiese visto de todas formas. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada. El director estaba más que seguro de que su asistente había escuchado los gritos de su prometida y eso lo avergonzaba demasiado. No quería dar la imagen de que no podía controlar a una simple mujer. Se maldijo internamente. Se hubiese sido otro, no le importaría tanto, pero quien los había oído discutir había sido la joven quien le irritaba y le desobedecía demasiadas veces para su gusto; aquella que quería hacer sufrir por no acatar todas sus órdenes, poniendo en duda su mandato. Ahora seguramente, Rin estaría disfrutando de aquella humillación, pero que equivocado estaba. La chica no sabía dónde meterse, no quería lidiar con el humor tan pésimo de su jefe. Nada más quería hacer su trabajo bien hecho, llegar a su casa a descansar, salir los viernes por la noche con sus amigas y comer tranquilamente con Kagome y Sango. Solo pedía eso. ¿Tanto era? Al parecer sí.

- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo de nuevo Sesshomaru. Entonces recordó que antes de que llegara Kagura, su jefe le estaba contando algo sobre una reunión con las revistas más importantes, ¿no?

- Es que ahora iba a comer y…

- Siéntate Rin – dijo asqueado interrumpiéndola. La chica frunció el ceño. ¡Se estaba muriendo de hambre! Seguramente al otro lado del mundo estarían escuchando los rugidos de su estómago.

- Llevo toda la mañana sin comer Señor…

¡Rin! – alzó la voz Sesshomaru fulminándola con la mirada e interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo la joven, de nuevo. Muy bien, se sentaría, escucharía lo que le tenía que decir y cuanto antes acabara, antes se iría hacia la cafetería a comer de una buena vez. Cuando la vio acomodada en la silla que estaba al otro lado de su escritorio, delante suyo, comenzó a hablar – Cada año convocan una reunión donde asisten las mejores revistas de América.

- Si eso ya me lo ha dicho – le dijo Rin impaciente. Su jefe le dedicó una dura y fría mirada que la hizo callar de inmediato.

- Como iba diciendo, nosotros estamos en ese círculo. Siempre asistía mi padre a este evento, pero como soy el nuevo director general de la revista, estoy obligado a ir.

- Tranquilo Señor Sesshomaru, me encargaré con todo el trabajo que tenga que hacer.

- No me interrumpas más, Rin – le dijo cerrando los ojos y empezándose a cabrear más de lo que estaba. La joven tragó saliva y pidió perdón en un susurro – Se han enterado de que tengo asistente personal y les ha extrañado.

- ¿Por qué? – de acuerdo, lo había hecho de nuevo, pero no le interrumpía queriendo. Raramente, esta vez no pareció molestarle al hombre.

- Supongo porque se han asombrado de que mi padre deje a alguien más, que no sea de su plena confianza, el arduo trabajo de un director – odiaba cuando se ponía tan prepotente.

- Yo no soy directora.

- Pero asumes parte del trabajo de una – ¿querían conocerla a ella solo por ese simple hecho? Se le hacía un poco raro pero, ¿para qué más la querría Sesshomaru a su lado? De repente una duda que le era muy importante de saber, la asaltó a la mente.

- ¿Dónde es esa reunión? – su jefe sonrió de medio lado. Ahora mismo no recordaba si lo había visto sonreír antes, pero estaba extremadamente guapo. ¿En que estaba pensando? Sacudió su cabeza un poco intentando quitarse esos pensamientos.

- Estabas tardando demasiado en preguntarlo. Despistada… - aquello último provocó en la aludida un fruncimiento de ceño y un puchero que a Sesshomaru le encantó. Se veía extremadamente guapa – Es en California.

- ¿Tenemos que viajar a la otra punta de los Estados Unidos? – preguntó Rin elevando la voz – No puedo acompañarlo Señor Sesshomaru – no, no quería irse; no quería viajar de nuevo tan pronto. Necesitaba estar con sus amigas, con su prima; necesitaba hablar muchas cosas con ellas aún; necesitaba descansar de los aviones y de las reuniones públicas. Sospechaba que estaría la prensa y lo menos que deseaba era que su novio la llamara cuando la viera en televisión. Llamarla solo por interés claro está. Un año y un poco más de relación habían servido para saber que a la mínima aprovechaba, utilizando a la gente, para subir un escalón más en su empleo. Su jefe volvió a mostrarle una mirada aterradora pero esta vez, Rin no se asustaría ni se callaría.

- Claro que irás Señorita Rin. No se lo estoy pidiendo – la chica suspiró resignada. Seguiría peleando con él si no fuese porque tenía el estómago completamente vacío y ya empezaba a sentirse mareada. Así no podría pensar y al no pensar bien, no tendría buenos argumentos para convencerlo de no ir, aunque si los tuviera, tampoco es que la haría mucho caso la verdad.

- De acuerdo… ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – Sesshomaru sonrió de nuevo, triunfador. Esperaba que su asistente peleara un poco más pero dejó las cosas como estaban.

- El jueves a las 10 de la mañana sale el avión privado – la joven abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendida. Nunca se había montado en un avión privado. Al menos el trayecto sería de lo más cómodo, aunque con la "buena" compañía que tendría lo dudaba.

- Ahora si me lo permite – dijo levantándose de la silla – me voy a comer – él hizo caso omiso al comentario y se concentró de nuevo en la pantalla del ordenador.

El escritorio de Sango estaba desordenado: habían papeles por todos lados, además del portátil y el ordenador de sobremesa que ocupaban mucho espacio. Intentando ordenarlo todo lo más rápido que pudo, ya que tenía que ir a una cita y ya se le estaba haciendo demasiado tarde, sin querer rompió el cristal de una de las fotografías que tenía. Se maldijo internamente. En la imagen se encontraba la chica y otro joven más, aparentemente menor que ella, y se estaban abrazando sin dejar de mirar la supuesta cámara que les estaba haciendo la foto.

Cuando se dispuso a recoger cada trocito de cristal para que no pasara nada, de repente escuchó golpes en su puerta. Al levantar la vista para saber quién era, cruzó miradas con él, el hombre que no paraba de "acosarla". Como siempre, traía una sonrisa muy seductora en sus labios y cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, se levantó dándole la espalda para que no viese su enrojecimiento.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó bruscamente, dirigiéndose hacia su sillón.

- Tranquila, esta vez vengo por trabajo – le contestó pacíficamente, dejando de banda el tono de la chica. Se sentaron casi a la misma vez, uno delante del otro – Esta es la persona a la que he decidido contratar para ocupar el puesto libre en la sección de cine y teatro – era cierto. Hacía poco, la señora que hablaba sobre las películas más exitosas del mes o las obras teatrales más visitadas, se jubiló. No necesitaba aquella sección con mucha urgencia y por eso se sorprendió de que el director en recursos humanos ya hubiese encontrado una vacante para el puesto. Le entregó la ficha y resultó ser una joven bastante bonita de cara. _"Como no"_ se dijo Sango. Siguió mirando el papel y resultó que aquella chica tenía un buen curriculum, estando perfectamente capacitada para el puesto – He pensado que querrías verlo antes de que yo la contratara, ya que tú eres la que entiende mejor del tema – la directora de contenido solo asintió evocando toda su atención al folio que tenía ante sus ojos.

- Sí, me gusta – le siseó. De repente escuchó un gemido muy leve de dolor proveniente de Miroku. Se había apoyado en la mesa sin darse cuenta de los cristales y al parecer se clavó uno de ellos en la palma de la mano derecha - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Sango empezándose a alterar.

- No te preocupes, ha sido un corte de nada – le respondió conservando su atractiva sonrisa pero disimulando un poco mal el dolor. La joven se levantó y se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes de la pared. De allí sacó un botiquín de enfermería.

- Déjame que lo vea – le dijo cogiendo su mano herida sin que él le pudiera contestar antes. Cogió una silla y se sentó al lado del chico empezando a curarlo. Miroku se quedó embelesado ante tal belleza que tenía delante. Realmente le gustaba aquella mujer pero su forma de ser difícil lo incitó a un juego que le gustaba en demasía. No se iba a rendir y tenía una intuición que a partir de aquel momento "trágico", tendría un considerable acercamiento hacia ella.

- No tienes cara de soportar la sangre – le comentó sabiendo que había salido bastante líquido rojo de su mano. Sango sonrió de medio lado sin despegar su vista de la herida.

- A mí esas cosas no me dan el más mínimo pavor – le dijo. Después se sumieron en un sepulcral silencio hasta que ella acabó de desinfectarlo y vendarlo – Ya está.

- Gracias – le sonrió de nuevo como le encantaba a Sango e hizo que otra vez se sonrojara. Apartó la cara rápidamente pensando que no la había visto, pero estaba muy equivocada.

Sesshomaru y Rin iban sentados en los asientos de atrás del coche, dirección al aeropuerto. El jueves ya había llegado y por eso debían viajar hacia California, a la reunión de las mejores revistas de América.

Ni jefe ni asistente se miraban o intercambiaban palabras entre ellos. Iban sumidos en un silencio que le era sumamente incómodo a la joven. Ella tenía los ojos puestos en la calle a través de la ventana de su lado y Sesshomaru miraba hacia delante en todo momento.

El chófer de su jefe le había parecido un hombre bastante gracioso, tanto físicamente como de personalidad. Era bastante bajito, calvo y con unos ojos demasiado salidos de sus órbitas. Había demostrado tener una gran devoción hacia el joven director quien no le prestaba ni el más mínimo caso y por eso le era muy cómico su comportamiento.

Rin cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, haciendo que su vestido se deslizara un poco más arriba. Sesshomaru, como en un acto reflejo, dirigió su vista hacia las piernas de la chica. _"Tiene buenos muslos…"_ se dijo internamente. Enfadado por lo que pensaba, giró la cara para no seguir deleitándose con las partes del cuerpo de quien no era su supuesta prometida y cerró los ojos para poder tranquilizarse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: En California**

Rin estaba en la inmensa habitación del hotel. Admiraba todo aquello que estuviese a su alrededor, maravillada: al entrar se encontraba con un pequeño lobby pero sumamente elegante acompañado de dos butacas blancas que parecían ser muy cómodas, una mesita donde reposaba una hermosa lámpara y un cuenco con frutas, y al fondo del todo, una ventana rectangular que dejaba ver la gran ciudad. A su derecha, se encontraba un marco sin puerta que llevaba a la habitación. Había una cama de matrimonio, dos mesitas de noche donde cada una también tenía una lámpara, un sofá igual de largo que la cama y de color blanco. A cada lado de este, había dos ventanas que iban des del suelo hasta casi tocando el techo y daba paso al balcón que estaba adornado por flores. Al lado izquierdo de la cama había otra puerta, donde llevaba al enorme baño. Tenía una bañera bastante moderna y enfrente, un jacuzzi apto para dos personas como mucho. El inodoro, el grifo que reposaba encima de una cómoda con tres cajones arriba y otros dos, más grandes, abajo, y por último, un trozo de una de las paredes había sido reemplazado por un espejo que dejaba ver toda su silueta y más. Estaba encantada con su cuarto, nunca antes había tenido el gusto de convivir entre tanto lujo.

El trayecto había sido bastante tranquilo aunque esa tensión que había entre jefe y asistente, parecía que no quería irse de sus lados. Pero aparte de aquello, toda la atención que tuvo en el avión privado le pareció excesiva y algunas veces, para sentirse bien consigo misma, iba a buscar lo que necesitase o quería. A pesar de que las azafatas insistían en que se quedase sentada en el asiento reclinable, que más bien parecían butacas, ella no hacía ni el más mínimo caso. En más de una ocasión sintió una mirada fría clavada en su nuca cuando se levantaba, pero intentó no sentirse aún más incómoda de lo que estaba. Pero bueno, nada fuera de lo común. Disfrutó, eso sí. Tenía que apreciar tanto lujo y comodidad, aunque presentía que no iba a ser la última vez. Mejor para ella.

Sesshomaru la avisó en la limusina que los llevó del aeropuerto al hotel, que a la hora de la comida es cuando todos se reunirían. No habría prensa y sería algo "amistoso" aunque todos sabían que ese era el momento de intentar hacer negocios con las demás revistas. La noche estaba para exhibirse ante las cámaras y dar a conocer algunos proyectos. Lo malo para Rin era, que seguramente su ex novio la vería por la televisión al día siguiente o esa misma noche y querría contactar con ella. Solo por su bienestar. Derek era periodista y había que reconocer que muy bueno en lo suyo, pero su problema era que no tenía escrúpulos ni tacto a la hora de conseguir toda la información que pudiese y bien detallada del caso que le era encomendado. Una vez, estuvo persiguiendo a una madre durante muchísimo tiempo. La pobre mujer se había quedado sin hija, ya que la muchacha de tan solo 15 años había sido asesinada por su propio padre y donde antes, la violó. La madre estaba devastada pero a Derek aquello no le importó en lo más mínimo. Su único propósito era saber cada detalle del asesinato y la relación que mantenían entre padre e hija. Al final, el hermano de la mujer lo golpeó dejándole un morado en el ojo.

Rin se había cambiado de ropa a una un poco más natural. Se quitó el vestido formal para ponerse una falda de tubo azul celeste que le llegaba a medio muslo, una blusa blanca de manga corta y sus deseables sandalias planas. Le encantaban los tacones porque la hacían ver más alta, pero prefería mil veces unos zapatos completamente planos. No había otra cosa más cómoda que aquello. Después de estar un rato pensándoselo, decidió soltarse la larga cabellera oscura. Tan solo se retocó un poco el maquillaje y bajó hacia el comedor del hotel donde seguro ya estaba esperándola su jefe.

Sesshomaru se había sentado con dos hombres, acompañados de sus mujeres, que lo interceptaron en el lobby. Prefería haber comido solo con la única presencia de su asistente personal, pero no quiso ser desagradable ya que podía aprovechar para hablar de futuros tratos con otras revistas.

Uno de ellos no paraba de hablarle. Él solo escuchaba y a veces comentaba algo, al igual que el otro hombre, pero alguien, con suerte, lo interrumpió. Una voz femenina que reconoció al instante. No giró a verla enseguida, pero cuando lo hizo se quedó perplejo. Pensó que llevaría sus sensuales vestidos de siempre pero le sorprendió con un look bastante natural e informal. Con aquella vestimenta parecía más pequeña de lo que ya aparentaba. Se fijó que no llevaba puesto sus tacones de aguja, la diferencia entre alturas era bastante notoria. Pero lo que más le gustó del cambio fue el cabello. Era la primera vez que lo llevaba suelto y realmente le favorecía, incluso estaba más bonita. Y para variar, venía con su típica sonrisa agradable y… perfecta.

- Tú debes de ser la asistente del joven Sesshomaru – habló el mismo hombre al cual interrumpió la chica.

- Así es. Me llamo Rin Sato señor. Mucho gusto – le saludó cordialmente ofreciéndole la mano derecha para que la estrechara. El hombre se levantó y correspondió al saludo.

- El gusto es mío. Seikai Ichikawa. Y ella es mi mujer Natsuki Ichikawa.

- Encantada – dijo la mujer con un leve movimiento de cabeza, sin levantarse de su sitio.

- Lo mismo digo… - y justo cuando acabó de decir aquello, un camarero se presentó al lado de Rin ofreciéndole una silla. Parecía que estaba embobado. Ella se lo agradeció.

Estuvieron conversando entre ellos durante un largo rato. Los que más interactuaban eran Rin y Seikai. Se veía a leguas que aquellos dos se entendían bastante bien: ambos habladores, muy sociables, agradables y con un montón de ideas en la cabeza.

Sesshomaru la miraba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo. En una pequeñísima parte de su cerebro, agradecía la presencia de su asistente. Desde que supo que estaba obligado a ir a esa clases de reuniones, el desagrado fue muy notorio, por eso, el tener a Rin allí hacía la estancia más llevadera. Era ella quien interactuaba permitiéndole un espacio de libertad.

Cuando el restaurante del hotel ya estaba casi vacío, la pareja que hablaba tanto como Sesshomaru, se disculparon ya que querían descansar un poco del viaje antes de la cena. Natsuki también se fue, junto con la segunda mujer. Ellas se conocían de hacía tiempo y se llevaban realmente bien. No mucho rato después, los demás que quedaron en la mesa también salieron del restaurante para dirigirse cada uno a su habitación del hotel.

Cuando Rin y Sesshomaru llegaron a la planta que les correspondía, la chica se fijó que sus habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra. ¿Por qué antes no se había percatado de aquello? Ni idea, a veces su despistada cabeza le hacía pasar malas jugadas.

- Te picaré a las siete en punto – le informó su jefe sin siquiera mirarla, perdido en algún punto del largo pasillo – espero que seas puntual – le dijo aquello último con prepotencia.

- No se preocupe Señor Sesshomaru – le aclaró Rin con una pequeña sonrisa. Su comentario y la forma en que lo empleaba, estaba claro que la habían molestado, pero estaba algo cansada de discutir con su superior por cosas tan pequeñas y que, para él, eran inevitables porque así era su carácter. Decidió dejarlo pasar. Las magníficas vistas, la deliciosa comida y la extrema comodidad y elegancia, nadie se las arruinaría y menos él.

Seguidamente, y sin esperar algún otro comentario de su jefe, abrió la puerta con la tarjeta y se adentró a su habitación dispuesta a darse un relajante baño en el jacuzzi mientras escucha su música favorita y saborea la exquisita fruta.

Sesshomaru se había quedado unos minutos parado como una estatua en el pasillo del hotel observando la puerta que se había cerrado hacía tan solo unos instantes. Estaba pensando. Le había irritado un poco que su intención de hacerla enfadar no resultara. En realidad le encantaba verla de morros, pero lo que más le gustaba era ver su victoria. Al final, Rin siempre tenía que tragarse sus palabras y agachar la cabeza mientras hacía lo que él le mandaba. Su venganza estaba yendo por buen camino, pero ahora resultaba que igual se iba todo al retrete. No la había visto ni siquiera un poquito molesta o al menos no se lo demostró. ¿Si no se enfadaba, como iba a seguir con su plan de venganza? ¿O como iba a seguir admirando esos morros de niña pequeña que la hacían ver encantadora? Pero luego recapacitó. Quizás aquello era una señal de que por fin pudieran llevarse bien. Tenía que reconocer, que a veces no deseaba discutir con ella porque al final acababa con un dolor de cabeza inmenso, por eso, muy en el fondo, anhelaba llevarse bien con su asistente personal. O al menos llegar al punto de no discutir.

* * *

Sango y Kagome estaban sentadas en una cafetería que había al final de la misma calle donde se encontraba la empresa. Hablaban animadamente entre ellas como si hubiese pasado muchísimo tiempo que no se veían.

- ¿Cómo te fue la cita del otro día? – preguntó Kagome con mirada pícara. Sango se puso algo colorada y bajó los ojos a su taza de café amargo.

- Se llama Kuranosuke Takeda y… estuvo bien – contestó tímida.

- ¿Solo bien? – seguía su amiga con la picardía que la caracterizaba para esos temas. El amor para Kagome era lo más importante y muchas veces hacía de Cupido entre sus amigas y los chicos que les gustaban. Sango no contestó – Oh, vamos – alzó la voz la pelinegra – ¡cuéntame!

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – preguntó Sango alzando la mirada a su amiga.

- Pues… que te pareció él, por ejemplo – la joven se quedó unos segundos en silencio y pensativa.

- Es guapo y alto. Viene de una familia adinerada… y… es un chico agradable. Pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- Me parece un poco "niño de papá" y ya sabes que a mí me gustan los hombres independientes.

- Le darás otra oportunidad, ¿no? Igual es el hombre de tu vida. Y te recuerdo que cuando se ama a alguien también amas sus defectos.

- Sí, sí, lo sé. Le daré otra oportunidad… - Sango volvió a enrojecerse – tengo una segunda cita con él este domingo. Va a invitarme a comer – Kagome dejó escapar un pequeño chillido de alegría provocando que Sango se alterara ya que todo el mundo las miraba a ellas.

- ¡Qué bonito! ¡Qué bonito! – decía una y otra vez Kagome colocando sus manos en las mejillas y agitando la cabeza. Su amiga estaba empezando a asquearse. Se moría de la vergüenza.

- No puede ser – dijo de repente una voz masculina detrás de Sango. Kagome alzó la vista y se encontró con dos figuras muy reconocibles para ella y seguramente también para su amiga ya que uno de ellos la acosaba literalmente – Que grande coincidencia encontrarnos con los dos bellezones de la revista – a Sango ya no le hizo falta girarse para saber quién era, ya que aquella frase tan "halagadora" era de un solo hombre que por desgracia tenía el placer de conocer.

- Hola Miroku – dijo sin ganas la castaña tomando un sorbo de su café amargo. Sin que nadie pudiese darse cuenta, ya habían dos sillas entre medio de las jóvenes, donde una era ocupada por el apuesto director de recursos humanos.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó altanero su compañero.

- Vamos Inuyasha siéntate ya – le indicó con su mano la silla vacía de su izquierda la cual estaba al lado de Kagome – Solo nosotros dos no nos vamos a divertir tanto como con la compañía tan grata de estas dos preciosidades – dijo eso último mirando a Sango.

- Nadie te ha invitado a sentarte con nosotras – saltó la aludida empezándose a enfadar. Inuyasha cogió el cuello de la camisa de su amigo haciéndole levantarse muy bruscamente.

- Vámonos Miroku – y acto seguido se fueron.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba abrochándose el botón de en medio de su impecable esmoquin. Se encontraba delante de la puerta de su subordinada, esperando a que le abriese. Al ver que no contestaba, frunció ligeramente el ceño y volvió a tocar la puerta, ahora un poco más insistente y más fuerte. Se escuchó una voz lejana diciendo que ya iba y unos segundos después, la chica estaba plantada frente a él. Era un hombre comprometido al que no le faltaba mucho por casarse, pero sabía reconocer cuando una mujer era hermosa y Rin, por mucho que se lo quisiera negar, lo era: llevaba un vestido negro con lentejuelas, ajustado al cuerpo y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Tan solo un tirante grueso adornaba uno de sus hombros mientras que el otro quedaba totalmente expuesto. Se había recogido su larga cabellera oscura en un moño alto y portaba unos tacones, también negros, de aguja. Adornaba su cuello y sus orejas con joyas no muy llamativas de color plateado y traía consigo un pequeño bolso de noche, conjuntado con su vestido y zapatos.

Bajaron hasta el lobby del hotel en un silencio sepulcral, pero que para ambos ya se les hacía normal y no se sentían incómodos. Cuando llegaron abajo, se encontraron con muchos periodistas, que por suerte, estaban fuera haciendo fotografías. Gracias a la seguridad, nadie consiguió entrar dentro para recoger información.

Un hombre les informó que dentro de un momento sería el turno de los dos para posar ante las cámaras. Allí es donde Rin estuvo segura de que saldría por la televisión. Suspiró perceptiblemente para su jefe, quien se giró para verla.

- ¿Te dan miedo las cámaras? – le preguntó en forma de burla, cosa que por segunda vez en el día, la joven dejó pasar. Ahora su preocupación era otra y no estaba para las tonterías de su jefe.

- Más bien tengo miedo de alguien – le contestó sin que ni siquiera ella misma supiera el por qué de habérselo dicho justamente a él. Sesshomaru se interesó.

- ¿Y puedo saber quién es ese alguien que te tiene tan alterada y tensa? – pero antes de que su asistente pudiera contestarle, el mismo hombre de hacía unos instantes les ofreció con una sonrisa, el camino hacia la alfombra roja para posar.

Rin sonreía ante las cámaras mientras que Sesshomaru solo se limitaba a mirar una por una con su porte serio y elegante a la vez. Aún siendo tan gélido ante el mundo, las mujeres se quedaban embobadas con él. Era sumamente atractivo y esa mirada las hacía volverlas locas. Poco después, se acercaron a la pequeña ronda de preguntas. La mayoría las contestaba la asistente personal pero había alguna vez que el director de la revista intervenía. Pero solo cuando lo veía necesario o cuando Rin lo miraba con ojos suplicantes que contestara él en vez de ella, ya que la chica no poseía tanta información y no quería fastidiarla diciendo algo que no debería.

La reunión-fiesta pasó muy amenamente. Rin interactuó con más directores de revistas y en especial con un joven llamado Bankotsu. El chico tenía el pelo largo y negro como la noche, recogido en una trenza que le caía por la espalda. Sus ojos eran azules y su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada. Era tan solo un poco más alto que ella, pero debía pensar que llevaba tacones y entonces, en realidad le sacaba mucho más. Gracias a todo el bullicio y a Bankotsu, pudo olvidarse del "pequeño" problema que se le vendría encima.

Pasada la media noche, el salón donde se llevó a cabo la reunión-fiesta, se fue quedando cada vez más vacío hasta que al final quedaron Rin, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru hablando con un hombre no mucho más mayor que él y un trío formado por un director con su mujer, y una directora de edad media. En eso llegó Sesshomaru enfrente de la pareja que reía alegre y despreocupadamente, diciendo que ya se retiraba. Rin se levantó del asiento y se despidió de Bankotsu, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

De camino al ascensor, estuvieron en silencio pero una vez subieron a este y las puertas se cerraron, el joven le comentó algo a la chica.

- He conseguido que uno de los directores se interese en fusionarse con nosotros.

- Eso es fantástico. ¿Y quién es? – preguntó mirándolo aunque él no lo hacía.

- Es Naraku Onigumo.

- He oído hablar de él… - dijo frunciendo el ceño no muy convencida.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo Sesshomaru dándose cuenta de su comportamiento. Eso a Rin le sorprendió ya que juraba que no la estaba mirando. En ese mismo instante, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. El chico la dejó pasar primero a ella.

- Mm… No he escuchado cosas muy buenas de él en Alemania- su jefe la interrogó con la mirada – por lo que me enteré, se hizo socio de una de las revistas de allí. No era muy importante pero tampoco era pequeño. Al final, el nombre y todas las empresas de esta revista desaparecieron y un día, extrañamente se publicó en los periódicos que Naraku Onigumo era el nuevo dueño. Nadie supo como se lo hizo. Fue en muy poco tiempo y de golpe. Es raro pensar que el antiguo dueño dejara todo lo que levantó a un, prácticamente extraño, ¿no cree? – Sesshomaru se quedó pensativo y silencioso. Si que era raro aquello… decidió primero investigar a fondo a ese tipo y si veía cosas que no cuadraban, se alejaría de él todo lo posible. Sin que se diera cuenta, llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones – Buenas noches Señor Sesshomaru – se despidió Rin antes de entrar a dentro, dejando a su jefe algo perplejo. Se había despedido muy amablemente con él y encima de eso, lo había llamado 'Señor Sesshomaru'. Siempre le denominaba así, pero esta vez lo dijo con sinceridad y no como si estuviera asqueada con él o se lo dijera por mera obligación. Quizás sí que estaban prosperando en su relación. Y todo gracias al viaje que pensó que sería sumamente desagradable.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se encontraba en su despacho concentrada en su ordenador. En eso, alguien picó a la puerta y automáticamente le dio permiso para entrar. Al levantar la vista se sorprendió bastante de ver quién era. El mismísimo Inuyasha estaba en su despacho y con cara pacífica, más bien diría algo tímido. Le indicó con la mano que se sentara en una de las sillas que quedaba enfrente de ella y él obedeció.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó algo tosca pero sin quererlo.

- Me he enterado que sabes de diseños y quería pedirte un favor… - se rascó la nuca nervioso. Aquel gesto le hizo gracia a Kagome e intentó sonreírle de la mejor forma posible. Había ido allí dejando su orgullo de lado para pedirle un favor y se notaba que le estaba costando hacer aquello.

- Claro, pero te aviso que solo sé algunas cosas. Las más básicas.

- Serán suficientes – le sonrió el chico más tranquilo al ver que Kagome no ponía malas caras y aceptaba su petición de ayuda.

Tan solo le pidió consejo de cómo hacer el diseño para la portada de la próxima revista. Su hermano le había encomendado que fuera algo con tonalidades algo oscuras y que oscilaran entre el marrón y el naranja ya que llegaba el otoño. Ya le había enseñado algunas maquetas donde salía una de las mejores modelos que tenían posando con la nueva colección de 'Massimo Dutti' y algunas noticias relacionadas con la moda y la belleza. En los rincones más pequeños salían los cotilleos. Pero a su queridísimo hermano no le gustaban. Si no era porque los colores no contrastaban bien, era porque las letras ocupaban demasiado espacio, o si no, había demasiada imagen y poca información. Ya no sabía cómo hacerlo, y hubo ocasiones que pensó que lo hacía para burlarse de él, pero luego recapacitó. Sesshomaru nunca pondría en peligro la revista así que si decía que no a todas sus maquetas, era porque realmente no estaban bien. Así que al enterarse que Kagome sabía del tema fue a pedirle un poquito de ayuda. Además, la chica conocía a su hermano bastante bien.

Les estaba costando más de lo que pensaron pero para ambos, estaba siendo una mañana muy agradable. Los dos realmente se sentían cómodos con el otro, cosa que pensaron que nunca sucedería. Pero alguien los interrumpió asomándose por la puerta y preguntando por Inuyasha.

- ¿Kikyo? – preguntó sorprendido y levantándose como un resorte del asiento - ¿Qué haces aquí? – seguidamente le plantó un beso en los labios.

- He venido a verte y me han dicho que te encontraría aquí – Kagome miraba la escena. Aquella chica tenía el pelo negro como ella pero mucho más largo. Sus ojos también era del mismo tono castaño pero más pequeños y fríos, y su piel era bastante blanca. Sonreía con sus finos labios de medio lado. Era realmente bonita. Se sentía algo incómoda y no sabía por qué.

- Ah Kikyo, ella es Kagome, la directora en relaciones públicas. Kagome – en escuchar su nombre también se levantó – ella es mi novia Kikyo – se saludaron con la mano – Bueno te dejamos que trabajes. Gracias por la ayuda, ya me hecho una idea de cómo puede gustarle a mi hermano – y rápidamente, cogió la cintura de su novia y se marchó del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kagome notó como una opresión en su pecho pero intentó no hacerle mucho caso y volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegara Inuyasha.

* * *

Sango descendió des del ascensor hasta la planta –2 donde se encontraba el parquin y donde su coche estaba aparcado. A punto de montarse en el vehículo vio delante suyo a Miroku quien iba despistado pensando en sus cosas. Cuando el auto de la chica sonó al abrirse, él se dio cuenta de su presencia y la saludó animadamente con su típica sonrisa seductora mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.

- Querida Sango que casualidad encontrarnos.

- No lo creo… - dijo la chica ya que en teoría plegaban del trabajo a la misma hora. Que no se encontraran anteriormente era porque ella salía unos diez minutos antes ya que terminaba todas sus tareas que se proponía en hacer durante el día. De repente se acordó de aquella vez en que Miroku llegó a su despacho pidiéndole permiso y opinión para contratar a una chica en la sección de cine y teatro; una joven que parecía ser buena en su rama. Aquel día, el tonto de Miroku se cortó con los cristales que ella torpemente había roto. Dio una mirada fugaz a la mano del chico y la vio vendada - ¿Cómo está tu mano? – le preguntó un poco preocupada. Al fin y al cabo fue su culpa. Debió avisarle o recogerlo antes o directamente no haber roto nada. A Miroku se le iluminaron los ojos e inconscientemente acarició la mano herida.

- Está cicatrizando bien.

- ¿Tan profunda fue?

- Solo un poco.

- ¿Fuiste al hospital como te dije?

- Sí. Me dieron tan solo dos puntos. Nada grave – y seguía con su impecable sonrisa – Sango… - ella lo miró con ojos interrogantes – sé que no querrás pero al menos debo intentarlo – susurró – me gustaría invitarte a una cerveza antes de llegar a casa – la joven entrecerró los ojos volviendo en ella la desconfianza – Vamos por favor, solo será una cerveza y ya. Te juro que no haré nada que no quieras. Solo una – le suplicó con ojitos de cachorrito. Sango se lo pensó. ¿Si salía con él, la dejaría en paz de una vez? ¿Quizás no era tan desagradable como se imaginaba en su cabeza? Después de hacerse esas preguntas mentalmente y unas cuantas más, asintió con la cabeza resignada. Miroku ensanchó su sonrisa muy contento – De acuerdo, te llevaré a un bar que tiene un ambiente que te va a gustar. Sígueme con el coche.

- Vale – contestó Sango entrando a su vehículo.

* * *

En California todo estaba tranquilo. La relación entre jefe y asistente personal había dado un gran paso y ella no se daba cuenta de aquello mientras que él sí.

Por la mañana, desayunaron con Seikai Ichikawa y su mujer, y el joven que había conocido Rin la noche anterior. Bankotsu. Después estuvieron visitando un poco la ciudad y luego de comer en uno de los restaurantes más cotizados de California, se dirigieron hacia el hotel para preparar la pequeña maleta. Se irían esa misma tarde.

Rin se dio cuenta que la batería de su móvil se había agotado y por lo tanto el aparato se apagó. Estuvo unos momentos dubitativa, discutiendo mentalmente consigo misma si encenderlo o no. Al final se decantó por lo segundo. Si ya había salido por la televisión y su ex novio la había visto seguramente la habría llamado. Sabía que era retrasar algo inevitable pero estaba disfrutando demasiado como para que él lo estropeara. Ni siquiera con su jefe había tenido alguna bronca por muy pequeña que fuese. Ahora se quedó pensando en aquello también. Era cierto, no se habían peleado. Recordó que el la tentó un par de veces pero ella no cayó y a partir de allí no hubo más provocaciones si no todo lo contrario. Estaba amable, bueno sí se podía decir así a la gente que estaba sería y apenas hablaba.

Entre sus pensamientos se acordó que el Señor Seikai le pidió el favor de que le dijese a Sesshomaru que estaría encantado de invitarlos a él y a toda su familia a una barbacoa dentro de dos fines de semana más. Al parecer, él y el Señor Inu No se llevaban muy bien y no sería la primera vez que quedaran para algo informal, sin el trabajo de por medio. No era algo importante pero con lo despistada que era, estaba segura que se le olvidaría. Así que salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de al lado.

Picó a la puerta y poco después Sesshomaru la abrió. Rin se quedó sin aire al ver la estampa que se le plantaba delante: su jefe iba sin camisa, con todo el torso al descubierto, mostrando sus abdominales y pecho musculosos. Había reconocido más de una vez que era un hombre atractivo, pero al verlo así, se quedó corta con solo llamarlo 'atractivo'. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando como una tonta, sin decir absolutamente nada, apartó la mirada rápidamente.

- Emm… - por un momento se le olvidó lo que le iba a decir – lo siento por molestarlo pero es que si no se lo digo ahora, estoy segura que se me olvidará.

- Ves al grano Rin – le espetó Sesshomaru empezando a desesperarse.

- Eh, sí… el Señor Seikai me ha dicho que le invita a usted y a toda su familia a una barbacoa dentro de dos fines de semana.

- ¿Y ya está? - Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja.

- Ya le he dicho que si no se lo decía ahora se me olvidaría – le dijo alzando la voz y poniendo morritos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Está bien. Acaba de prepararte no tardaremos mucho en salir – cerró la puerta adentrándose a su habitación. Rin dejó un gran suspiro y pensó que el viaje se le haría pesado teniendo aquella imagen de su "detestable" jefe grabado en la mente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Enfados y buenas relaciones**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y lo único que escuchó fue el sepulcral silencio de su casa. La oscuridad envolvía cada rincón, menos una lucecita roja proveniente del teléfono fijo que se posaba en una mesa del comedor, al lado del sofá. Odiaba estar tan sola.

Rin, lo primero que hizo fue abrir inmediatamente cada persiana de la casa; corrió las cortinas para dejar entrar en su totalidad la luz y abrió las ventanas para dejar pasar el viento del recién otoño. Ya se sintió un poco mejor a pesar de que seguía estando ella sola.

Sacó toda la ropa de la pequeña maleta y la metió en un cubo de la ropa sucia. Luego se encaminó al comedor y allí escuchó los mensajes que tenía: dos eran de Amy; una de Charleen; y tres de su indeseable ex novio, Derek. En todos ellos hablaban de lo mismo. En ese momento se acordó que tenía el móvil apagado por culpa de la falta de batería y dudó en si encenderlo o dejarlo como estaba. Al final se decantó por lo primero. Debía hablar con sus amigas e informarles de todo. Al fin y al cabo, podría presumir ya que salir por la televisión no era algo que pasase cada día. Rió para sus adentros al imaginarse la cara de su mejor marcó el número de Amy y después de tres timbrazos, descolgó el teléfono.

- ¡Rin! ¿Por qué no me cogías el móvil? Me estaba preocupando, pensaba que habías tenido un accidente de coche o que los motores del avión fallaron y se estrelló – tan exagerada y dramática como siempre – Y por cierto… ¿¡Como es que has salido por la tele!? No me dijiste nada mala amiga – soltó cariñosamente, sabiendo Rin, que ella no lo decía enserio.

- Fue algo precipitado y con todo el trabajo se me olvidó – le contestó alegremente.

- Te lo dejo pasar. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo fue la experiencia de salir por la tele? – le preguntó muy emocionada, contagiando a su mejor amiga.

- Pues está muy bien. Al principio estaba asustada pero luego me gustó aquello de posar y sentirme importante – ambas rieron. Aquella conmoción que le ponían a todas las cosas, y la alegría que poseían las dos, eran las características que las unieron como mejores amigas desde que se conocieron – Me puse nerviosa cuando comenzaron a preguntarme miles de cosas a la vez, pero… - en aquel momento recordó el sentimiento que tuvo al estar cerca de cierta persona – pero no sé… creo que me dejé llevar y al final acabé hablando por los codos como siempre – y le pareció raro que su jefe no le llamara la atención por no parar de decir cosas, ya que, siempre que hablaba más de la cuenta, la cortaba sin tapujos.

- Oye – se adelantó a decir Amy antes de que Rin continuara explicando – ese chico tan guapo que estaba a tu lado era tu jefe, ¿no?

- Sí.

- ¡Pues que suerte tienes! – le gritó la joven haciéndola reír – Mm… - hubo unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que me suena de haberlo visto en algún lado – le contestó muy seriamente.

- Su padre es el dueño de la revista y ahora él es el nuevo director, lo más seguro es que haya salido en alguna revista. Dudo mucho que la fiesta de ayer fuera su primera aparición ante la prensa.

- Sí, tienes razón… - le dijo notándola no muy segura.

- Te dejo Amy que tengo que ducharme y dormir. Estoy muy cansada.

- Vale, pero el próximo viernes cuando quedemos las cuatro, nos sigues contando.

Acabó de despedirse de Amy y colgó el teléfono. No le apetecía llamar a Charleen porque estaba muy cansada y menos llamar a Derek así que se dio una relajante ducha en la bañera no tan lujosa como la del hotel, y sin cenar, se fue a la cama a dormir.

* * *

Sesshomaru llegó a su pent-house acompañado de Jaken, quien le llevaba la maleta. Rápidamente fue muy bien recibido por su prometida, Kagura. Llevaban un año conviviendo juntos. La mujer iba con una bata de seda color roja y bastante corta para el gusto de Sesshomaru, aunque para su vista, era muy deliciosa. Lo abrazó colgándose de su cuello y lo besó como si estuviese muy ansiosa. El joven olió el exquisito aroma a rollos de primavera y gambas a la plancha que seguramente había preparado su prometida. Tenía suerte de que fuera una buena cocinera.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó suavemente cerca de su rostro. Él asintió, nada más – Ves a darte una ducha mientras acabo de hacer la salsa para las gambas – Kagura se soltó y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

- Jaken – llamó Sesshomaru a su sirviente y chófer, sin siquiera mirarlo y caminando hacia el baño, siendo seguido por el bajito hombre.

- ¿Si Señor Sesshomaru? – le contestó mientras cogía rápida y torpemente la maleta y se posicionaba detrás de él.

- Deja mis cosas en su lugar y luego vete – le ordenó secamente y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Si Señor Sesshomaru – se reverenció aunque el joven ya no podía estar al alcance de su vista.

Después de la relajante ducha, cenó junto con su prometida en silenció. Quizás, alguna vez, ella le preguntaba por el viaje y lo halagaba de que salió muy guapo por televisión, pero él solo contestaba con monosílabos, movimientos de cabeza o frases demasiado cortas. Kagura ya estaba acostumbrada, así que no le daba importancia.

Luego de la deliciosa cena, la chica se insinuó descaradamente ante su prometido, el cual no se lo pensó dos veces en aceptar la petición de pasar una noche de pasión. Ella sonrió victoriosa porque sabía que de aquella forma… "lo tenía a sus pies" por decirlo de alguna manera. Ambos disfrutaron, como siempre, del cuerpo del otro sin tener ningún pudor.

* * *

Durante todo el sábado, Rin no paraba de recibir llamadas de su ex novio, el cual nunca le cogía el teléfono. Tan solo había pasado un mes y dos semanas desde que rompieron y aún se sentía resentida por aquel idiota. Pero muy en el fondo reconocía que aún lo amaba.

Estaba cenando en casa de su prima quien la invitó a ella y a Sango. Rin les contaba cómo pasó la noche de la fiesta-reunión, el lujoso hotel, el avión privado y la limusina, el joven tan majo que conoció y lo fantástico que le pareció California. Las otras dos chicas estaban con los ojos más brillantes que nunca viviendo lo que les explicaba la muchacha. Ellas también hubiesen deseado ir a aquella ciudad. De repente el tema cambió drásticamente.

- Chicas os tengo que contar una cosa – dijo Sango con la mirada baja y con los colores rojos subidos a sus mejillas – El jueves… después de trabajar fui a tomar algo con… - sintió las penetrantes miradas de sus amigas y se sentía más pequeña ante ellas – con Miroku – hubo un pequeño silencio que la incomodó bastante, pero seguidamente se escuchó un chillido de parte de las primas.

- ¡¿Con Miroku!? – dijo Kagome muy sorprendida - ¿¡Pero cómo ha pasado!?

- Nos encontramos en el parquin y él insistió en salir a tomar tan solo una cerveza y… acepté porque pensé que me dejaría en paz.

- ¿Y te ha dejado en paz? – preguntó Rin acercándose demasiado a su rostro.

- El viernes estuvo muy cordial, la verdad – posó su dedo índice en la barbilla, recordando el comportamiento del chico – Y cuando salimos juntos parecía como si no fuese él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – intervino Kagome posicionándose igual que su prima pero en el otro costado. La estaban acorralando.

- No era el Miroku mujeriego que intenta seducirte en todo momento con halagos y miraditas sensuales, sino que era un Miroku amable, inteligente, que no prestaba atención a lo que había a su alrededor… solo a mí, como si no existiese nadie más – sonrió ante la última descripción y se perdió entre sus pensamientos. Kagome y Rin se miraron entre ellas sabiendo lo que quería decir sus miradas.

- Oh, no – exclamó la mayor. Sango la miró cuestionándola – Te empieza a gustar Miroku.

- ¿¡Qué!? – gritó la aludida – ¡No, para nada, ni loca! Seguramente fue una actuación suya para llevarme a la cama. Pero no lo consiguió y no habrá una segunda salida con él – se cruzó de brazos muy segura de lo que decía – Además, mañana tengo una cita con Kuranosuke.

- Es verdad – dijo Kagome ilusionada como si fuese con ella.

* * *

Rin y Sesshomaru estaban discutiendo sobre un punto en cuestión que no estaban de acuerdo hasta que Sara los interrumpió. Avisó de que había un hombre preguntando por Rin y a regañadientes, su jefe lo dejó pasar. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir de sus órbitas. _"No pude ser" _se dijo la joven para sí misma. Su ex novio, Derek, estaba allí plantado con uno de sus impecables trajes y con una radiante sonrisa. Se había dejado aquel pelo rubio más largo, como le gustaba a ella. Lamentablemente, se perdió en aquellos ojos azules que la miraban directamente a ella, como si nada del pasado hubiese sucedido y aún siguieran juntos los dos.

Sesshomaru, al ver que los dos se habían perdido en la mirada del otro, carraspeó haciéndose notar enseguida. Rin giró hacia a él y rápidamente volvió a la realidad. En aquel momento, el resentimiento regresó. Se levantó como un resorte de la silla y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba delante del joven que acababa de llegar. Lo miraba con furia en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le siseó realmente molesta. Al chico no parecía importarle y seguía con su sonrisa intacta en su rostro.

- ¿Quién es Señorita Rin? – _"mierda"_ pensó la pobre chica al escuchar cómo la llamaba su jefe. Estaba molesto y ahora tendría un día nefasto.

- Me llamo Derek Adler y soy el novio de Rin – la muchacha se quedó pasmada en el sitio sin creerse todavía lo que había escuchado.

- 'Ex' novio – recalcó la primera palabra realmente enfadada. Lo fulminaba con la mirada como nunca antes lo hizo.

- Bueno, nos hemos dado un tiempo pero estoy seguro que volveremos pronto – estaba roja de la furia. ¿Pero quién se creía que era para decir tales mentiras y montar ese numerito delante de su jefe quien la trincharía más tarde? ¿Y de qué clase de hombre se había enamorado?

- Perdona, ¿a qué has venido? – le espetó Sesshomaru visiblemente cabreado.

- Vi a Rin por televisión y como no me dijo nada, vine a hacerle una visita.

- Pues ya te puedes ir largando – le siseó la aludida cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero mi amor… - '¿mi amor?' Ya había superado lo insuperable. Antes de que Rin lo echara a patadas de allí, su jefe se adelantó, sorprendiéndola.

- Ya ha escuchado a la Señorita. Váyase ya y no vuelva para esta clase de estupideces – nadie se había dado cuenta cuando Sesshomaru se había levantado y se posicionó al lado de Rin. Derek se encogió ligeramente de hombros al ver la imponente figura de aquel joven. Era verdad lo que iban diciendo por ahí sobre el miedo que daba el chico. Quizás ahora no conseguiría lo que quería pero sabía los sentimientos de Rin y más tarde la interceptaría para sonsacarle todo lo que deseaba. Sonrió hacia sus adentros y después de un adiós muy cordial, salió del despacho.

Rin se sentía sumamente cabreada con Derek y avergonzada con Sesshomaru. Sabía que él se había enfadado mucho y que lo pagaría con ella al ser la culpable. Pero esta vez tenía razón. Había sido culpa suya por haberse fijado en un hombre como ese alemán y no haber prevenido que era capaz de ir a su trabajo. Debió contestarle las infinitas llamadas y dejarle las cosas bien claras. Pero reconocía que era un poco cobarde cuando se trataba de él.

Se giró para pedirle disculpas a su jefe, quien ya estaba en camino de su enorme y cómodo sillón. Ella también se acercó al escritorio y bajó la mirada muy, pero que muy abochornada. Jugaba y apretaba los dedos de una mano con los de la otra, sumamente nerviosa. Sesshomaru, quien la miraba con mucha discreción, le pareció como si fuese una niña pequeña. Sonrió en una imperceptible sonrisa, la cual borró inmediatamente.

- Discúlpeme Se… - pero su jefe la interrumpió.

- ¿Periodista? – preguntó secamente fijando su mirada en la pantalla del ordenador.

- Si… - esperaba un regaño ya, pero el silencio del director general no ayudaba en nada. Le pareció peor castigo aquel, que las palabras despectivas que le dedicaba continuamente. Luego frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de una cosa - ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

- Demasiados años observando el trabajo de mi padre – le contestó sin darle importancia – Corrige lo que te he dicho y dámelo esta tarde – Rin se lo quedó mirando unos segundos sorprendida de que no hubiese regaño. Sonrió anchamente.

- Gracias – le dijo acaparando la atención de Sesshomaru. Le agradecía que lo hubiese echado interviniendo y que encima fuese comprensivo con ella. Por aquello, no discutiría aquel punto que le había mandado a corregir y que ella pensaba que estaba bien como estaba. Cogió los folios y dedicándole una última sonrisa, se fue hacia su despacho. Sesshomaru se gravó aquella hermosa sonrisa durante toda la mañana.

* * *

Las tres jóvenes estaban en la cafetería, comiendo cada una de su tupperware, donde dos tenían un aura muy escalofriante y la otra, que se encontraba contenta y risueña, intentaba protegerse de esas dos auras.

Kagome comía llenándose la boca exageradamente y con el ceño fruncido. No podía parar de recordar lo que había pasado en la mañana con aquel tonto de Inuyasha. No lo comprendía, unos días estaba simpático con ella y otros era un completo idiota. Apretó un poco más el tenedor de plástico, a punto de romperlo.

_Flashback_

_Acababa de entrar al parquin y en girar una esquina se chocó con otro vehículo de color rojo. Inuyasha rápidamente bajó de él y miró el daño causado. Abrió la boca asustado porque su precioso coche tenía un gran bollo en la parte delantera y el parachoques derecho estaba completamente destrozado. Kagome también se bajó y notó como el capó de su coche se había deformado. _

_- ¡Torpe! – le gritó Inuyasha – Mira lo que has hecho. _

_- ¿Yo? Pero si has sido tú quien te has cruzado en mi camino – estaba muy enfadada. Para el niño rico no le costaría mucho hacer ese pequeño arreglo, pero para ella, quien no tenía tanto dinero, le iba a costar un riñón. El chico gruñó de la ira. _

_- ¿Encima tienes la cara de decirme eso? – adelantó unos pasos quedándose un poco más cerca de Kagome. _

_- A ti se te debería caer la cara de vergüenza ¡idiota! – le gritó con todas sus fuerzas acercándose también. Ya solo estaban a un metro de distancia. _

_- Que modales… Te parecerás físicamente a Kikyo pero no tienes su elegancia – a la chica se le subieron los colores de la ira. _

_- ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Por qué me comparas con ella? Kikyo es Kikyo, y yo soy yo. No tenemos nada que ver la una con la otra. Y además, no eres el más indicado para hablar de modales – antes de que Inuyasha pudiera contestarle, lo dejó con la palabra en la boca dirigiéndose hacia su vehículo roto y marchándose de allí para aparcar en otro sitio. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Estaba muy enfadada por lo que había pasado con el coche, pero más aún con la comparación con su novia. No llegaba a entender por qué la relacionaba con Kikyo. Era un completo imbécil.

Sango no era tan expresiva, pero todo aquel que la conociese bien, sabía que estaba cabreada. Se había sentado en la silla con la espalda tan recta que parecía que se iba a romper. Sus ojos cerrados mientras masticaba tranquilamente, también era una característica que la delataba.

_Flashback_

_Acababa de salir del restaurante donde había comido con su cita. Kuranosuke hablaba sin parar presumiendo de la casa que tenía en la playa. Sango ya estaba aburrida y hubo un momento que no pudo evitar perderse entre sus pensamientos. Recordó la tarde tan divertida y cómoda que pasó con Miroku. Sonrió ante ello. Nunca se imaginó que podría llegar a ser así de cordial y se dio cuenta que prefería mil veces antes, estar con él en vez de con Kuranosuke. Al menos Miroku no era un "niño de papá" que presumía de todo aquello que poseía. _

_Todos los buenos pensamientos que tenía hacia el joven, se desvanecieron enseguida, ya que lo vio en la otra acera con una muchacha de aspecto más joven que él y que por su cuerpazo, pondría la mano en el fuego que era modelo. _

_Se los quedó mirando y se fijó que Miroku admiraba a la muchacha como había hecho con ella. Estaba jugando. Como se había podido confiar e ilusionar tanto con un hombre como él; un hombre mujeriego. Se sentía tonta y una tristeza la invadió. _

_Kuranosuke fue quien la volvió al mundo preguntándole que le pasaba. Ella solo sonrió de medio lado apenada y le contestó que nada. _

_- Estoy cansada, ¿puedes llevarme a casa? – le pidió amablemente. El chico aceptó enseguida pensando que era una indirecta para invitarlo a subir a su casa. Pobre, vaya chascó se llevó al ver que Sango se despidió con un seco beso en la mejilla y a paso aligerado, entró al edificio. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Kagome y Sango se levantaron a la vez avisando de que ya habían acabado y se retiraban. Rin asintió ya que no quería salir mal parada y comió el resto de su comida sola.

Subió a su planta y divisó la expresión de Sara. Eso quería decir que la mujer de su jefe estaba allí. Le sonrió, a lo que la secretaria contestó de la misma forma y abrió la puerta, olvidándose de tocarla antes.

Rin no sabía dónde meterse, había pillado al director y su prometida en una situación bastante comprometida: Sesshomaru estaba sentado en su sillón y Kagura sobre sus piernas. Se besaban apasionadamente, mientras que el joven metía sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la chica. Cuando Sesshomaru escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, se separó inmediatamente de ella. Abrió un poco más de lo normal los ojos al ver que era su asistente personal quien los había pillado. Cogió las caderas de Kagura para hacerla bajar ya que notaba que la mujer no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

No estaba muy seguro porque se había comportado así. Si hubiese sido otro quien los hubiera visto, no le importaría y más bien se enfadaría con éste, pero con Rin… no quería que ella lo viese. Le parecía algo descortés y poco profesional, o eso era lo que creía.

- Disculpe, no quería interrumpir – dijo la asistente agachando la cabeza. _"Inoportuna"_ pensó Kagura mientras se colocaba bien sus ropas.

- No te preocupes – dijo Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a las mujeres.

En realidad, Kagura no se dio cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras, pero Rin sí: era su forma de pedir disculpas. Se miraron mutuamente y con los ojos, Rin aceptó su perdón. Seguidamente, se despidió de la prometida de su jefe y se encerró en su despacho.

Sesshomaru se sintió raro. No sabía porque le había pedido perdón pero le fue inevitable y estaba seguro que si no lo hubiese hecho, no estaría cómodo consigo mismo. Kagura lo miró acusadoramente pero él no le dio importancia.

A la prometida del director general no le gustaba aquella chica. Sesshomaru nunca habría dejado a medias lo que estaban haciendo. Si alguien los interrumpía, se enfadaba con éste y lo echaba rápidamente, para luego continuar. Pero con la asistente, ni se había enfadado, ni la había echado y encima le dijo que tenía trabajo, que ya se verían por la noche. Eso la cabreó en demasía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Floreciendo**

El grupo de amigas estaban tomando algo en el mismo bar de siempre, en la misma mesa y en el mismo día. Tan solo hablaba Rin y las demás la escuchaban. Narraba los dos días tan intensos que pasó en California, pero lo que realmente les importaba a ellas, era saber sobre el apuesto director general de la revista. La joven intentaba desviar siempre el tema, no quería hablar de él. Ya le era suficiente como para verlo cinco días a la semana y solo le faltaba recordarle hasta el fin de semana. Pero al final, Amy acababa haciéndola hablar sobre su jefe.

- Qué lástima que esté comprometido – dijo Amy dramáticamente. Emma asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón – Y sigo diciendo que me suena de algo.

- A mí también – afirmó Emma - ¿No lo hemos visto en algún sitio? – preguntó mirando tan solo a la mejor amiga de la asistente.

- Claro, en las revistas o en la televisión – interrumpió Rin cansada de escuchar lo mismo.

- Que no, de algo más, estoy segura – contraatacó Amy – Yo también creo que lo hemos visto en algún sitio… - miró a su mejor amiga – y no me refiero a las revistas o a la televisión – le dijo aquello último imitando la voz de la joven. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos fingiendo enfadarse.

- Te envidio – habló de repente Emma – Si yo tuviera un jefe así, ya me habría ido a la cama con él, por muy comprometido que esté – ella y Amy rieron como si hubiese contado el chiste del año.

- Pues yo no – dijo Rin molesta con el comentario. Sabía que a su amiga le gustaban demasiado los hombres pero nunca la hubiese visto capaz de romper con la relación de una pareja. Estaba segura que solo eran habladurías suyas.

- Y aunque lo intentaras – siguió diciendo la joven, mirándola de reojo y con una mirada algo extraña que desconcertó a las demás que la estaban mirando – Tu jefe no se fijaría en ti. Eres demasiado… común – odiaba cuando la llamaba así. Ya sabía que no tenía el pelo claro y tan brillante como el de ella, o tampoco poseía unos ojos tan bonitos como los suyos sino unos oscuros y feos de lo más normal, pero no hacía falta que se lo dijera a la mínima oportunidad que se le presentaba. Se irguió en la silla para contestarle pero Charleen se le adelantó.

- Queréis dejar ya el tema. No hace falta hablarlo todo el rato. Ya cansáis y no hemos venido solo para entablar una conversación sobre su jefe. Además, a mí no me parece tan guapo como decís – la voz dulce y tranquila de la chica se endureció un poco.

- Charleen, eres la mejor – le dijo Rin sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Ella le contestó curvando ligeramente sus labios hacia arriba.

Comentaron algunas cosas más sobre Sesshomaru pero rápidamente cambiaron de conversación a una donde estuvieron todas mucho más cómodas, sobretodo Rin.

Un hombre estaba sentado solo, con una copa de whisky en la mano la cual llevaba de vez en cuando a su boca para beber un trago. Observaba a un grupo de chicas que reían y hacían poner colorada a una de ellas, justamente a la que conocía.

Las chicas salieron del bar para irse cada una a su casa. Se despidieron dando dos besos en cada mejilla y con algún que otro comentario burlón para hacer reír a las demás. Charleen se montó en su coche, Amy en su moto, y Emma y Rin se fueron a sus hogares caminando, una en dirección contraria a la otra.

Las calles estaban alumbradas por tan solo las altas farolas. El silencio era totalmente sepulcral, algo normal ya que era pasada la media noche. Rin agarraba fuertemente el mango de su bolso por si acaso el destino le ponía delante algún bandido que quisiera robarla. No sería la primera vez que le pasaba. Maldijo interiormente haber pensado en aquello ya que de repente alguien tocó su hombro. Pegó un chillido que posiblemente todo el vecindario lo escuchó y quiso echarse a correr lo más rápido posible, pero el hombre ya la había agarrado del brazo. Se quedó clavada en el suelo, sin poder reaccionar a causa del miedo. Ahora lo que pasaría sería lo siguiente: el delincuente sacaría una navaja, se la pondría en la espalda o en el cuello, le taparía la boca con su asquerosa mano y le diría en el oído "No grites o te mato ahora mismo". Ella obedecería, además, en ese momento la voz se le había perdido por completo. Lo siguiente sería "Dame todo lo que tengas" y la chica como una tonta asustadiza que no sabía o no tenía el valor para defenderse, le haría caso de nuevo. Sacaría todo el dinero que le quedase en el monedero e incluso le daría su apreciado reloj. Toda aquella escena se la pensó en tan solo unos pocos segundos. Le sucedería lo mismo que una vez le pasó en Alemania.

- No grites… - y ahí estaba lo primero que diría el ladrón… pero un momento, esa voz le sonaba muchísimo – Soy yo, Rin – ya reconocía quien era y la verdad, es que hubiese preferido que fuera un delincuente antes que él.

- Como se te ocurre pegarme estos sustos, Derek – se giró para verlo. Portaba su radiante sonrisa como siempre. Y luego decían que ella sonreía mucho, pero su ex novio no se quedaba corto. Algunos decían que por esa razón estaban juntos, porque eran personas muy alegres. Comenzaba a pensar que las parejas duraderas, las de para toda la vida, son aquellas que las personas son totalmente distintas.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención – la soltó de su agarre y se posicionó a su lado, ya que Rin rápidamente aprovechó que la soltó para seguir con su camino.

- No te pienso conseguir ninguna entrevista con el director general y tampoco te voy a desvelar cosas – le dijo fríamente sabiendo de sobras porque estaba allí. Él rió y la reacción de la chica ante ello fue fruncir el ceño y girar la cara para el otro lado.

- Oye Rin… - le dijo melosamente con su perfecto acento alemán que a la muchacha le encantaba – Me he dado cuenta de que te echo mucho de menos – le soltó sin más y sin una pizca de vergüenza. La joven volvió a pararse, pero esta vez por el impacto que tuvieron en ella aquellas palabras – Sé que cometí un error rompiendo con nuestra relación – los ojos de Rin comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que intentaba retener con todas sus fuerzas – y también sé que fui un estúpido al centrarme tan solo en mi trabajo y no dedicar tiempo a mi novia – perfecto, se estaba demostrando débil ante Derek ya que la primera lágrima resbaló por su mejilla – Quisiera que me dieras una segunda oportunidad – 'una segunda oportunidad… una segunda oportunidad…' aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Su corazón latía muy deprisa y el calor se instaló en su cuerpo en un momento, a pesar de la fresca noche que hacía. Estuvo dispuesta a decirle "déjame que lo piense" a pesar de que estaba deseando decirle que sí, pero debía tener un poco de orgullo y dignidad, sobre todo ante él. _"Un momento"_ gritó su conciencia antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa. Pero mira que llegaba a ser estúpida. Por favor, ¿Derek se pensaba que se iba a tragar ese numerito tan patético? Sintió como su pobre corazón se partía en mil pedazos que, si algún día se rehacían, el proceso le costaría cantidad. Sospechaba que su ex novio sabía de sus sentimientos hacia él y que, por ello, se aprovechaba. ¿Es que nunca la quiso? Porque si así fuera no sería capaz de utilizarla y engañarla de esa manera… ¿no? Lloró. No pudo evitarlo y lloró aún más. Pero esta vez de dolor, como cuando la dejó. Si antes lo odiaba por ser un completo e inacabado idiota, ahora aquel sentimiento era mucho más profundo.

- ¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto? – le dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto. Derek se acercó más a ella, fingiendo no saber lo que decía y como si estuviese dolido por verla así. Quiso abrazarla para "consolarla", pero Rin apartó sus manos con brusquedad – Eres la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida. No sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti. Me tenías bien engañada – susurró aquello último con mucho pesar y dolor.

- Amor…

- ¡Cállate y déjame en paz! – menos mal que lo paró antes de escucharlo decir "amor mío" porque si no, ahora mismo estaría en el hospital siendo curado por las heridas que le habría hecho la joven.

- Rin – escuchó la voz tan grave de su jefe, pero le pareció algo imposible. Derek giró su rostro para ver a aquel que llamaba a la chica, encontrándose con la imponente e intimidante figura del director general. Rin imitó a su ex novio quedándose totalmente sorprendida - ¿Todo bien? – preguntó mirándola fijamente. Notaba algo raro en aquella mirada. No estaba cargado de frialdad e indiferencia; de rabia y enfado; de prepotencia y superioridad, sino que era cálida, como si quisiera decirle, con tan solo mirarla, que estaba allí para protegerla.

- Claro, todo está… - comenzó a decir Derek estropeando aquella rara conexión que tuvieron jefe y asistente.

- No te he preguntado a ti, si no a Rin – le interrumpió sin siquiera posar sus ojos sobre él. Estaba demasiado perdido en aquellos enormes y marrones orbes de la muchacha. Rin carraspeó intentando desviar la mirada ya que había comenzado a sentir vergüenza.

- Sí… no… no pasa nada… - se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa y aquello la estaba afectando en su manera de hablar. Sesshomaru, desde que la conoció, nunca la había visto así. Siempre se encaraba con él sin temer lo que le pasara y ahora, así sin más, tartamudeaba por que sí. Realmente era extraña.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – Rin se quedó boquiabierta. ¿De verdad le había preguntado aquello o solo era una mala jugada de su imaginación?

Ignorado, así es como se sentía Derek. Completa y sumamente ignorado. No pudo evitar quedarse perplejo con la actitud de aquel hombre. Todo lo que decían sobre él, era nada más que la pura verdad. Frío, imponente, intimidante y un sabelotodo. Pasó sus ojos de su ex novia al chico y a la inversa, y se dio cuenta de que había algo en aquellas miradas. Conocía a Rin y es así como lo miraba a él cuando se conocieron. Algo en su interior se removió provocándole una presión en su pecho que no le gustó. Quizás… sí, se sentía dolido. Saber que su Rin miraba a otro como una vez lo hizo con él, le incomodaba como nunca antes. Y entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa.

- Sí, por favor – contestó Rin en un momento de impulsividad. No se lo pensó antes de responder, solo lo hizo y punto. Los orbes de aquel color tan extraño de su jefe, la cautivaron haciéndola perder el norte.

Volvió a sentir la mano de Derek en su brazo y la hizo girar acabando cara a cara. Pasó del semblante de embobada, a la primera que tenía, de cabreo. Pero se fijó que su ex novio ahora no se burlaba de ella si no que parecía que estaba molesto. No le importó la verdad, seguramente se sentía ignorado y por eso reaccionó de aquella manera. Se soltó de él dando un tirón hacia atrás.

- ¿Por qué no empiezas a hacer tu trabajo dignamente? – le escupió las palabras con todo el valor y seguridad que ella poseía. El chico se quedó sin palabras, sintiéndose bastante dolido, no por lo que había escuchado si no por la persona que lo había dicho.

La vio como se colocaba al lado del director general y como ambos desaparecían al final de la calle. En un arranque de rabia, golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas haciéndose daño en los nudillos, al punto de que éstos empezaron a sangrar.

Sesshomaru, tal y como le enseñó su padre, abrió la puerta del copiloto a Rin. Al pasar por su lado para sentarse, olió el exquisito perfume que utilizaba la chica, aquel que tanto le gustaba. Era sin duda mejor que el de Kagura: el de Rin era suave, fresco y con una esencia a flores que le recordaba muchísimo a los jardines donde vivía con sus padres. En cambio, el de Kagura era fuerte, tanto que si lo olías demasiado tiempo, al final te picaba la nariz y te subía hasta la cabeza, mareándote. No era que fuese mal oliente, al contrario, olía bien pero con el tiempo acababas poniéndote malo. El de su asistente no. Ya estaba más que demostrado. Los días que se pasaban juntos en su despacho trabajando, no se cansaba del perfume que utilizaba. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió hacia su asiento.

Rin estaba sumamente nerviosa. Jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, retorciéndolos. Notaba las mejillas calientes y por lo tanto, seguramente estaban muy rojas. Saber aquello la avergonzaba y se ponía aún más colorada. Intentó tranquilizarse pero es que su jefe hacía una reacción en ella muy extraña. Se sentía incómoda, porque era Sesshomaru quien se había ofrecido amablemente llevarla a su casa, pero a la vez estaba cómoda. No sabía el porqué, pero era verdad. Si lo pensaba mejor, era así como se notó la noche de la reunión-fiesta en California. Aquello fue una razón por la que estuvo tan suelta ante las cámaras: porque su jefe, al estar a su lado, hacía sentirla cómoda y protegida.

No hablaban. Alguna vez, tan solo lo hacía Rin para indicarle el camino a su casa. Esta vez, agradecía su silencio sepulcral. No tenía ganas de entablar una conversación sobre Derek y menos aún si su oyente era Sesshomaru. Así que después de estar un rato con agonía, decidió recostarse en el respaldo del asiento tranquilamente y cerró los ojos. En un momento, estuvo sumamente relajada, escuchando el ruido del coche y nada más. Abrió la ventanilla de su lado, y aunque el aire frío caló muy hondo en su rostro, la apaciguó aún más. Comenzaba a dormirse sin poder remediarlo.

Sesshomaru tuvo que parar porque no escuchó indicación alguna por parte de Rin. La miró para reclamar y se llevó una sorpresa al verla sumida en un sueño. Su cara reflejaba serenidad y belleza. La luz de las farolas hacía sombras en su rostro que la hacían ver sumamente bonita. Ya lo reconoció una vez y ahora lo corroboraba. No tenía valor para despertarla. Se veía tan bien así… tan dormidita… Cogió el bolso de su asistente y sacó el monedero donde posiblemente tendría guardado su DNI. Allí estaba. En lo primero que no pudo evitar mirar fue en la fotografía. Salía sonriendo para variar. Arqueó de medio lado sus labios en una minúscula sonrisa. Después, giró la tarjeta y miró la calle donde vivía. Sacó su teléfono móvil, el cual tenía GPS y enseguida se puso en camino de nuevo.

No mucho más tarde, llegaron a casa de Rin. La chica aún permanecía dormida. La contempló durante un rato antes de despertarla. Prefería a la Rin dormida que a la Rin contestona, pero la segunda tampoco estaba nada mal. Lo hacía divertirse y mucho.

Pasó su brazo derecho por atrás del asiento de su asistente y se acercó al rostro de ella. Con la otra mano que le quedaba libre, agarró delicadamente el brazo de la chica y la llamó por su nombre. O estaba muy cansada o tenía el sueño bastante profundo.

Estaba soñando en algo bastante raro que no recordaba, hasta que una voz grave la llamaba delicadamente. Antes de abrir los ojos, supo que volvió a la realidad y que ya no estaba sumida en su profundo sueño. Recordó donde se quedó dormida. Abrió sus orbes como si le pesaran y lo primero que divisó, fue unos ojos fijos en ella de color dorado. Eran aquellos extraños ojos que tanto la cautivaban. Sin que ella pudiese darse cuenta, su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, sin ninguna razón aparente. ¿Por qué ahora se ponía nerviosa cada vez que estaba con su jefe? Se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru se había convertido en su salvador. Siempre que tenía problemas, él estaba allí para sacarla del embrollo, como sucedió cuando Derek tuvo la idea tan tonta de presentarse en su trabajo. O como ahora que, no sabía de dónde, había aparecido en la misma calle donde estaban ella y su ex novio. Parecía que tuviese como un radar para saber cuando estaba el alemán para molestarla.

Después de salir de sus pensamientos, vio como el rostro y el cuerpo de su jefe, estaban muy juntos al suyo. Enseguida se enrojeció y se removió incómoda en su asiento. Miró hacia fuera, por la ventanilla de su lado para desviar sus ojos de los de él. Por suerte ya estaba en casa. Abrió torpemente la puerta y nerviosa, le agradeció que la hubiese llevado. Sesshomaru solo asintió con la cabeza y antes de que su asistente desapareciese por detrás de la puerta, arrancó su coche, yéndose.

Ya sabía más cosas de su asistente personal. Vivía, por lo que parecía, en una urbanización bastante tranquila y pacífica. Estaba seguro que esas casas no eran para gente que le costaba llegar a final de mes. Desde el primer momento en que la vio, con sus zapatos caros y aquel reloj que valía mucho, supo que no era ninguna chica que le pediría un adelanto. Menos mal, porque no le gustaba hacerlo y no lo hubiese hecho.

* * *

Kagome acababa de entrar a una tienda de comida Japonesa, donde alguna vez iba cuando no le apetecía cocinar o no tenía con que hacerlo. Como siempre, no había mucha gente, pero esa noche aún menos porque era bastante tarde. Quedó con sus amigas de la secundaria y no calculó bien el tiempo haciendo que se retrasara muchísimo a la hora de irse a casa. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo cuando iba con ellas. La bombardeaban a preguntas que debía contestar sí o sí, si no quería ser asesinada por las miradas de las jóvenes, y luego, cuando acababan, no paraban de hablar y hablar.

Hoy le apetecía comer fideos instantáneos, así que cogió una lata y se encaminó hacia la caja. Su sorpresa fue ver allí, una cabellera plateada que conocía a la perfección. Cuando llegó y cruzaron miradas, ella sonrió. No supo exactamente el porqué pero tan solo fue un impulso que no pudo evitar. Inuyasha se quedó desconcertado con la reacción de la joven. Pensó que aún seguiría enfadada con él.

- No te veía como un niño pijo que venías a este tipo de tiendas – se burló Kagome fingiendo desinterés y desviando la mirada hacia delante. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo mientras que fruncía el ceño.

- No soy un niño pijo y aunque lo fuera no significa que no pueda comprar aquí. Además, es el mejor sitio donde hacen los fideos instantáneos, no me podría resistir.

- ¿Tanto te gustan? – preguntó sacando su monedero del bolso.

- Sí – respondió él, cogiendo la bolsa blanca donde estaban los alimentos que acababa de comprar – Es mi comida favorita – la chica solo asintió ligeramente e Inuyasha no le quitaba la mirada de encima – Oye… - ella lo miró dándole a entender que lo escuchaba - ¿Ya no estás enfadada? – Kagome arrugó la nariz volviendo la atención a la dependienta.

- Claro que estoy enfadada, pero no vale la pena, la verdad… Lo hecho, hecho está y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Por mucho que me enfade mi coche no se va a arreglar solo – Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado sin que la joven pudiera darse cuenta.

- Sobre eso… - dijo más para sí mismo que para su oyente. Metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su americana y sacó unos papeles que estaban doblados – Hoy he ido a mi compañía y aquí está el parte – se lo entregó. Kagome rápidamente cogió los papeles y los leyó con mucha atención. Cada vez abría más los ojos lo que provocaba en el joven una sonrisa más ancha. Intentó disimular su alegría cuando ella lo miró – La culpa fue mía. Creo que era yo quien iba en dirección contraria.

- P-pero… - balbuceó Kagome.

- Aquí están todos los gastos de los desperfectos de tu coche. Avísame cuando lo vayas a llevar a arreglar. Conozco un mecánico muy bueno - aún mirando los papeles, ambos salieron de la tienda.

Kagome nunca se pensó que Inuyasha sería capaz de hacer algo como aquello. Había asumido toda la culpa del choque que tuvieron en el parquin y tendría que hacerse cargo de todos los gastos. Eso quería decir que no debía pagar absolutamente nada. Suspiró profundamente de alivio. En realidad, aquel chico era muy amable, pero su actitud de rebelde que quiere tener siempre la razón, lo camuflaba.

Le preguntó si quería que la acompañara hasta su casa y ella aceptó gustosamente. Hablaban de trivialidades e Inuyasha alguna vez hacía una broma para verla sonreír. Le gustaba mucho su sonrisa y el sonido de su risa. La muchacha era algo escandalosa, pero no le importó porque en realidad era una persona muy dulce. Además, a él también le decían que era escandaloso, al menos Sesshomaru lo decía.

Pasaron por una calle donde cuatro farolas consecutivas estaban apagadas. Posiblemente se les había fundido las bombillas. Kagome se estremeció un poco ya que aquel trozo de calle estaba sumamente oscuro. De repente, un hombre les asaltó amenazándolos con un cuchillo en la mano. Se le veía muy nervioso. Como por acto reflejo, Inuyasha se colocó delante de Kagome intentándola proteger de aquel individuo. Si le pasaba algo, se arrepentiría toda su vida.

- Darme todo lo que tengáis – siseó el bandido empuñando fuertemente el cuchillo. Inuyasha quiso acercarse poco a poco al hombre para quitarle el arma, pero un tirón desde su manga lo hizo retroceder.

- ¿Qué haces, estás loco? – le susurró Kagome, asustada y más aún al ver las intenciones de Inuyasha.

- Confía en mí – le dijo simplemente para volver a lo que iba a hacer. El delincuente retrocedió alzando un poco más el cuchillo.

- No te acerques o te mato – amenazó de nuevo duplicando su nerviosismo. En un movimiento que no se pudo visualizar muy bien a causa de lo rápido que había sido, Inuyasha le quitó el arma, torciéndole el brazo. Luego lo golpeó en el estómago y al ver al hombre encogido, le dio un rodillazo en la cara provocándole que retrocediese.

- Ahora márchate de aquí antes de que llame a la policía – y así hizo el ladrón. Se puso derecho y corrió a más no poder.

Kagome se había quedado petrificada en el sitio de la sorpresa que se había llevado al ver hacer aquello a Inuyasha. Él se acercó a ella hasta donde estaba antes y cogió el rostro de la muchacha con sus manos, alzándolo para verla a los ojos. _"Qué ojos más bonitos"_ pensó Kagome. A pesar de que estaba casi oscuro, aquellos orbes dorados brillaban y destacaban bastante.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el chico apartándola de sus pensamientos. La joven enrojeció al ver la cara de él tan cerca de la suya y su corazón latió más deprisa.

- S-sí… - le dijo mientras se apartaba de él – ¿Cómo has aprendido a pelear así de bien?

- De pequeño y cuando era más joven hacía karate – respondió orgulloso de sí mismo y volviendo a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado. Kagome lo siguió igual de despreocupada.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte de la ciudad, se encontraba una joven que escuchaba los relatos de su acompañante. Kuranosuke había invitado a tomar algo a Sango en un bar que frecuentaba bastante y que estaba al lado de su casa. Tenía la esperanza de que aquella noche fuese la definitiva para llevársela a la cama.

Sango estaba sumamente aburrida. El único tema de conversación que tenían era sobre el dinero que tenía el joven, las múltiples casas que tenía por el mundo, su puesto de trabajo que tenía asegurado gracias a su padre y muchas cosas más de ese estilo. Estaba por tirarle la copa de su coctel en la cabeza. Era la tercera cita y se arrepentía muchísimo de haberle dado una segunda oportunidad. La primera vez que quedaron, a Sango le pareció un "niño de papá" que estaba orgulloso de lo que no había conseguido él y menos con su esfuerzo. Por eso le dijo que la cosa no funcionaría pero él insistió y al final tuvo que aceptar más por pena al verle arrastrarse tanto que por otra cosa. Hacía un buen rato que ya no le prestaba atención.

- ¿No ves que la estás aburriendo? – dijo una voz masculina a su lado, provocando que Kuranosuke se callara y lo fulminara con la mirada. Sango giró su cabeza para ver quién era y se encontró con Miroku – Deja ya de hablar sobre ti y fíjate en tu preciosa compañía – le dijo burlándose. La chica no sabía dónde meterse.

- ¿Y tú quien eres para decirme lo que debo hacer? – le preguntó prepotentemente el joven.

- Nadie. Solo era un consejo no hace falta que te pongas así – le respondió aún con su sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- Kuranosuke – dijo Sango mirándolo y acaparando su atención – será mejor que nos vayamos.

- Sí, será lo mejor – dejó unos cuantos billetes encima de la barra donde estaban sentados y se fue pensando que la chica estaría siguiéndolo.

Sango se paró bruscamente al notar una mano en su hombro. Al girarse vio que Miroku estaba de pie y con su rostro serio.

- Lo siento, no sabía que tenías novio – le dijo sintiendo mucho pesar por aquello – Te juro que si lo hubiese sabido nunca te hubiese molestado – realmente se le veía que lo decía enserio. No supo porque, pero Sango necesitaba aclararle aquello.

- No, no es mi novio – le dijo rápidamente. Los ojos de Miroku brillaron como nunca antes los había visto la joven. Eso hizo sentir a la muchacha muy rara. Su corazón latió deprisa y no pudo despegar sus ojos de él. Al igual que Miroku no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Se había alegrado muchísimo de que le dijese que no era su novio, ya que se había desilusionado. Sería un mujeriego, pero no un rompe-relaciones – Mejor me voy. Debe estar esperándome.

- Sí, claro – se apresuró a decir el chico quien demostraba estar contento.

Cuando Sango salió, vio a Kuranosuke ponerse su americana azulada y con cara de preocupación. Al cruzar sus miradas, se dio cuenta de que había tristeza en ellos. Sango se acercó a él, mordiéndose el labio inferior y preparada para decirle lo que debió hacer tiempo atrás. Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, donde ella buscaba las palabras más adecuadas para no ser grosera y no hacerle daño. Pero él se adelantó.

- ¿Lo he vuelto a hacer verdad? – a la joven no le hizo falta pedir explicaciones concretas ya que sabía a lo que se refería. Asintió tan solo una vez con la cabeza – Soy un idiota… - susurró para sí mismo.

- No, no lo eres – le dijo Sango tiernamente – Solo debes aprender a escuchar y a valorar lo que tienen otras personas, en vez de hablar todo el rato sobre ti. Si me permites, debo decirte que también debes aprender a hacer cosas por ti mismo, en vez de depender de tus padres todo el tiempo – no estaba muy segura si había sido lo correcto decir aquello, pero se despreocupó al verlo sonreír.

- Sabes, desde que te vi por primera vez, me gustaste muchísimo y aún me gustas. Así que quiero que sepas una cosa: cambiaré por ti Sango. No sé si llegaré a tiempo, pero te juro que cambiaré por ti y espero que me aceptes – la chica se quedó sin palabras. Sabía perfectamente que aunque cambiara, Kuranosuke no era el hombre de su vida ni lo sería nunca. Pero no se atrevió a decir nada, sino que le sonrió, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le dijo adiós para luego dirigirse, sola, hacia su casa.

* * *

El primer día de la semana ya había llegado. El funcionamiento de la empresa enseguida se puso en marcha y nuestras chicas no eran la excepción. Hoy, a pesar de que ya se notaba el frío del recién otoño, el cielo era adornado por tan solo un radiante sol.

Rin caminaba hacia la cafetería donde había quedado con su prima y con Sango para comer y aprovechar para contar las cosas que les habían sucedido. En el camino, se puso a pensar en la rara sensación que había tenido cuando su jefe le dijo que no estaría por la tarde ya que debía ir a probarse los trajes para la boda y escoger el más indicado. Sintió una opresión en su pecho que antes, cuando oía hablar sobre este enlace, no le provocaba absolutamente nada. Desde que pasó aquello el viernes, no podía quitarse su jefe de la cabeza. Recordaba cada dos por tres aquellos ojos dorados y las facciones tan masculinas de su cara. Cuando se daba cuenta en lo que pensaba, se regañaba a sí misma y sacudía fervientemente la cabeza como si pudiera ahuyentar así, aquellos pensamientos, pero sin que se diese cuenta, éstos volvían a ella.

Llegó al lugar acordado y divisó a lo lejos a las chicas. Caminó hacia ellas esquivando algunas personas que iban embaladas de un lado a otro y una vez estuvo con las jóvenes, las tres dijeron a la vez: "Os tengo que contar una cosa". Se quedaron unos segundos en el más sepulcral silencio y luego estallaron en carcajadas. Se sentaron en la mesa más próxima que tenían y comenzaron a comer de sus tupperware. Comenzó a hablar Sango.

- El viernes tuve una tercera cita con Kuranosuke. Me llevó a un bar bastante moderno y caro, todo hay que decirlo, pero como las demás veces, no paró de hablar sobre él y solamente él – las otras dos chicas la escuchaban atentamente – Nos encontramos a Miroku – las primas abrieron como platos los ojos – pero eso no es lo más fuerte. No sabéis lo que fue capaz de decir.

- ¿Qué dijo? – interrumpió Kagome desesperada.

- Dijo que parara de hablar sobre sí mismo, porque me aburría.

- ¿¡Que!? – gritaron las chicas a la vez. Sango se echó a reír.

- Sí, sí. Y no le importó en lo más mínimo, al contrario, yo diría que se estaba burlando de él – volvió a reír pero ahora con las otras dos – Esperar que aún no he acabado. Luego, antes de irme, me dijo que lo sentía, que si hubiese sabido que tenía pareja no me hubiera acosado – no eran exactamente las palabras que utilizó y todas lo sabían pero así se entendían entre ellas – Os puedo asegurar que lo dijo desde el corazón.

- En realidad es más buena persona de lo que aparenta – dijo Rin – tan solo es mujeriego pero es una característica suya – las demás asintieron.

- Lo has dejado con Kuranosuke, ¿no? – preguntó Kagome sabiendo la respuesta.

- Sí. En realidad él ya sabía que lo iba a hacer y me dijo que cambiaría por mí.

- ¡Qué bonito! – dijeron las primas a la vez.

- Puede ser, pero… pero él no me gusta. Por mucho que cambie nunca me llegará a gustar.

- Es que a ti, aunque no lo quieras admitir… ya te gusta otra persona – dijo su mejor amiga con ojos pícaros. Rin rió entre dientes y Sango se puso colorada como un tomate.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué nos tenías que contar? – dijo para intentar desviar el tema.

- ¡Ah, sí! – habló Kagome muy ilusionada, recordando lo que le pasó – Me encontré a Inuyasha en una tienda de comida Japonesa y me enseñó unos papeles que eran de su compañía del coche – miró a sus oyentes antes de desvelar lo que hizo el chico por ella – Ha asumido que la culpa es suya y me va a pagar todos los gastos que conlleva la reparación del coche.

- ¡Qué majo! – dijo Rin alzando la voz – lo veis como juzgáis sin saber como son. Al parecer son muy buenas personas – Sango y Kagome se sonrojaron ligeramente.

- Sí… pero lo mejor fue verlo luchar.

- ¿Luchar? – preguntó Sango desconcertada.

- Aja. Nos encontramos a un ladrón que quería robarnos – las caras de las chicas se desfiguraron haciendo reír a Kagome – no tranquilas, no pasó nada grave. Al contrario, quien se llevó la peor parte fue el bandido – cambiaron sus semblantes a uno interrogativo – Inuyasha le quitó el cuchillo que llevaba con una llave de Karate – dijo no muy segura de sí misma ya que no entendía de ese deporte – Luego le dio dos golpes, una en el estómago y otro en la cara y el hombre salió corriendo enseguida.

- Te salvó – dijo la inocente Rin – Que romántico… - el enrojecimiento de su prima aumentó.

- Si no llega a estar él, no sé que me hubiese pasado – dejaron de hablar para comer en silencio pero no tardaron ni dos minutos en seguir – Ahora te toca a ti Rin.

- Seguro que tiene que ver algo con Sesshomaru, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sango. La aludida asintió haciendo que las chicas se acercaran a ella atentas a lo que estaban a punto de escuchar.

- Sabéis todo el tema de Derek, ¿no?

- Sí – respondieron las dos a la vez. El rostro de Rin era adornado por una radiante sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguna de las presentes.

- Después de salir del bar donde quedo siempre con mis amigas, me lo encontré en la calle. Otra vez quiso utilizarme para sacar información sobre la revista, pero en el momento más oportuno, de repente aparece el Señor Sesshomaru. Ignoró completamente a Derek y se concentró tan solo en mí. Se ofreció y todo a llevarme a casa. Fue sumamente amable conmigo – Kagome y Sango se miraron con el ceño fruncido las dos.

- ¿De verdad ha hecho eso Sesshomaru? – preguntó su prima.

- Sí, de verdad. Encima me quedé dormida en su coche y me despertó muy dulcemente.

- Impresionante – susurró Sango.

- Lo estás haciendo cambiar Rin – dijo una Kagome muy seria – Ni siquiera con su prometida lo hemos visto… de esa manera.

- Es cierto. Hemos escuchado que alguna vez los han pillado en un momento comprometido – dijo Sango. Al escuchar aquello, la muchacha se acordó el día que los vio besándose apasionadamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral – pero nunca, nadie ha visto a Sesshomaru ser diferente. La trataba como a todos – Rin agachó la cabeza, comiendo poco a poco su comida y pensando en lo que acababa de oír.

Las tres chicas, aunque no lo habían dicho en ningún momento, sabían que un sentimiento estaba floreciendo en cada corazón. Aún no conocían hasta donde podían llegar, pero muy pronto comprenderían que ese palpitar rápido o ese nerviosismo que tenían al estar al lado de ciertos chicos, no era más que lo que todo ser humano pasaba tan solo una vez en su vida.


End file.
